It's Called Life
by AmyC103
Summary: Sakura is new to the town,leaving behind her old life and old friends.Her new school is odder then she had thought,and her broken heart just keeps tearing more and more each day.Will a certain red head from her new school beable to fix it for her?GAASAKU!
1. Her old life,coming to an end

Ok, so this is my newest story. please let me know if you like it or not, and if I should keep it going.

I begain with a little history of her life, and basically telling how she became what she is.

well..... here you go!

R&R after u read it!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started when she was 5. That was when her father started hitting her. She would get home from school and he would beat her. Her brother tried to stop him, but it was no use. Their father would just beat her twice as bad. Her mother never knew about it. Her father said he'd kill her if she told their mother. Then their mother would have to die to.

The girls name is Sakura. When Sakura was 8, her mother had twin baby girls. Sakura had never been more scared in her life. What if he started hitting them? What if he did the same to them as he did to her? She and her brother did their best to shield their little sisters from the world of pain. And it worked for awhile.

Kyoto, Sakura's older brother was two years older then her. He always protected her from what he could. He was always there after her beating. He helped her hide the marks and bruises. And kept her strong. When Kyoto was 13, and Sakura was 11, their mother devorced their father. But she still hadn't found out about the beatings. She devorced him cause she was tired of his lazy ass. He never did anything. Just sat around, watching tv.

That day was the happiest day of her life. Sakura was literally shining with happyness. But then came the battle of custady over her. She had no choice in the matter. It was all up to her mother and father.

For 3 years the battle for custady over her and her siblings went on. Until the day that their father moved out of the town and near their grandparents. Sakura was still beat everyother weekend. When ever she had to go over. She only went for one reason, to protect Sarah and Samantha, her twin sisters.

Their father had started to drink again, and was more abusive in many ways. He started to touch Sakura. He would go into her room late at night and touch her while she slept. Sakura had woken up once, to find him licking his way down her neck. She had screamed and kneed him in the crouch. That night was the worse beating she ever had.

XX

"Sakura!" One of her best friends yelled, running down the hall after her. The school bell had just rung, signaling it was time to go home. The girl was a head taller then she was and had dirty blond hair and soft blue eyes. They had been friends sence kindagarden.

"Hey, Dani." Dani was short for Danielle. Everyone called her that. Sakura pushed some of her pink hair from her bright green eyes.

"Can you go to Kristen's hallaween party?" Kristen was Sakura's other best friend. She was having a party where they were meeting up with some guy she was hooked Sakura up with. PJ, Kristen's boyfriend, was the one who sugested it. The guy was PJ's best friend.

"Yeah, mom said I can go. But I might have to go to my dads. So, I don't know yet." Sakura smiled to her friend as they left the school. The rest of her friends were standing all grouped together near a tree, waiting for the busses. "Hey guys!" Sakura waved as she and Dani walked over and sat near the tree trunk.

"Hey, Bobby wants to know if he can call you." Kristen said. She had her cell phone to her ear, showing she was on the phone with her boyfriend PJ.

"Yeah, I don't care. Tell PJ I said hi." Sakura took out her phone as it started vibrating in her pocket. She had a message from her brother.

_I cnt take u home. ride bus!_

_-Kyoto :-P_

Sakura sighed and shut her phone. She hated riding the bus. Oh well. At least Bobby was going to call her, so she had someone to talk to on the way home. Dani lived down the road from her, but so did her boyfriend. So Sakura was always kinda left out when he was around.

Sakura wasn't thinking of that though. She was thinking about this weekend. Would she go to the party, or go to her dads? She knew which one she wanted to do, but she wasn't sure if she could leave her sisters alone with him. But, what would not going for one weekend do? Her bus pulled up and stopped.

"Later." Sakura stood and waited for Danielle before she went to her bus. Tanner, Danielle's boyfriend, caught up with them just before they got on. He was always late, because he was a trouble maker in classes and had to stay after to clean up what ever he did.

Sakura took her assigned seat and sat next to the window. The person who she shared the seat with was in florida for the week, so she didn't have to worry about moving her bag out of the way. Just as the bus started moving, she phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." Bobby always called her babe, or sweet girl. But he only called her sweet girl when no one was around. It was his name for her.

"Hey, Booby." Booby was her nickname for him. He didn't mind. Considering how it became his nickname was intirely his falt.

"How was school?"

"Ugh... Is it ever any different?" Sakrua gave a small laugh and put her forhead against the window.

"True, true." He laughed.

"How was your day?"

"Eh, it was fine. Saw my dad earlyer though." Bobby and PJ got out at 1:30 insted of 2:30. It always made her mad when they would text her while she was in school, saying that they were out and she still had an hour left.

"I'm sorry." Bobby hated his father, just like Sakura did. "What happened?"

"It wasn't that bad. We just yelled and I stormed off." She could tell Bobby was rubbing his forhead because he was talking quietly and the sound in his voice.

"At least you didn't hit him this time." Sakura tried to give a small laugh, to lighten his mood.

"Yeah thats true." Bobby laughed, showing it worked. "So can you come to the party? I found out I can go." Bobby worked as a volenteer firefighter. He said he might not be able to go, because he had to stay at the firehouse on fire duty, but it turned out he didn't have to.

"I might be able to." Sakura smiled, thinking about how cool it would be to finally meet him. She had met PJ before, but Bobby couldn't go because his mom was sick and he had to watch his little sister. "I have to check with my dad."

"You still have to ask him? Why don't you just-" He gave a frusterated sigh. "Never mind. Alright ask and let me know, babe."

"I will." Sakura whispered, her smile gone. She had told him everything thats happened between her and her father. She had called him one night crying her eyes out because of something stupid and everything had just slipped. He was the only one, other then Kyoto, that knew the whole story.

"Hey babe, I gutta go."

"Alright. I'll call you later ok?" Sakura looked up at the sky as she spoke. The rain was coming.

"Yup. Talk to you later, Sweet girl. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Bobby mumbled a small bye and the line went dead. Sakura looked around her and saw it was almost her stop. They just had to turn the corner and she could see her driveway.

The bus came to a stop and Sakura stood along with the girl that lived across from her. Sakura waved to Dani and Tanner and walked down the isle and got off the bus. She walked over to her mail box and pulled out what was inside. She slowly walked up the driveway as she flipped through the mail. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the return adress of one of them.

Sakura dropped all the other mail and ripped open the one letter. Her green eyes filled with tears as she skimmed the paper. But her eyes fell on one line. She read it over and over.

'_We will be over your house at noon this Saturday to help your family move, we are glad you will be coming to Konoha.'_

Everything went dead. The music that was pounding in her ears went silent. The world went blank. She could see nothing but those words. She couldn't even hear the car that was pulling in behind her.

"Sakura?" Her mother got out of the car and walked up behind her. "Oh..." Was all she said when she saw the letter in her hands.

"You didn't tell me..." It came out more as a statment. Tears were threatening to fall from her bright green eyes. "Why...?"

"Because I knew you'd object, Sakura. We are moving, and thats final. Go start to pack. I love you, but I got a better paying job in Konoha." Her mother got back in the car and pulled up more as Sakura made her way to the house. It was no use arguwing. They were moving, and far away at that.

Sakura went up to her room and plopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking about the move. Would they all still be friends? Would she still be able to see them? most of her friends here sucked. She had a few, and only one understood her. She had to wear a mask everyday so that no one would make fun of her, but she was still made fun of. She tried to be happy. She really did.

XX

Empty boxes sat in front of her door, and a few full ones next to her bed. Sakura had started to pack around 5, and it was now 7. Her room was a total pig-stine, so she had to clean up all of her crap and pack what she wanted to keep.

She had just moved onto cleaning out her closet when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Bobby's voice came from the other end, making her smile a little. But it disappeared when she remembered she was moving.

"Ugh..." Sakura slid down the closest wall with a groan. "My moms making us move to Konoha. Where ever that is."

"Damn. You searious?"

"Yeah, no joke. It fucking sucks. I mean, I've always wanted to move, but now... Now I don't want to. I'll be farther away from you." Sakura sighed and tucked her face under her knees that were hugged against her chest. "And the worst part is, we're moving _this_ weekend."

"Dude, not cool. The party is this weekend!" Sakura could hear PJ's voice in the background, asking what was going on. "Hold on a sec." Bobby told him, and Sakura heard him yell, something like, 'She's not fucking moving! We will go and fucking pick her up for the damn party if we have to!' Sakura smiled at her friends use of words. He always swore.

"Hey, Booby, I've gutta go. I'll call you tomorrow before I get to school." Sakura said after seeing Kristens number under call waiting.

"Alright, babe. But you're going to that party. Night, love you." A 'Awwww' was heard in the background coming from PJ, followed by a 'Ow! What the fuck!?' Sakura laughed.

"Night, Booby. Love yah too." Sakura clicked the button and started to tell Kristen about the pickle she was in.

Kristen was the only one out of all her friends that understood her. They were both kinda dark, and liked punk things. They both love to listen to metal and shop at HotTopic. They did almost everything together. They were as close to sisters as friends could get.

XX

It was the next day at lunch, the time of day when Sakura's whole group of friends were together. They sat at the outside table and talked.

"Guys, I have something I need to tell all of you." Sakura said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Sakura was usually quiet unless talked to. So when she asked for their attention, it was rare, they made a point to listen to her.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, pushing her light brown curl from her face.

"I'm moving."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, making Sakura and Kristen cover their ears. Her friends could be _really_ loud.

"I'm moving. We're moving to Konoha." Sakura stood up and put her tray away. When she came back, they were all whispering about something. Then she remembered the big go away party they threw for Janelle who moved away a few summers ago. "Not party, absaloutly not."

"To bad, chicky poo!" Danielle said and they went back to the talking.

Sakura sighed and started to walk away. She could hear Kristen following her. "How come you didn't say it was this weekend?"

"Because by the time they have the party all decided, I'll be long gone." Sakura gave her a week smile and they both headed to their oppiest classes.

XX

"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone.

"Hey booby." Sakura smiled when she heared his frusterated sigh. Sakura had got out of class and gone to the bathroom so they could talk. She always called him at 1:30, cause she knew he had just got out of school.

"Hey babe. Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Cause it's funny!" Sakura laughed. "How was school?"

"It was 'iight. We had a few big tests, but that's 'bout it." Sakura could hear his feet from the speaker on her phone. He was heading to his car.

"I wont be able to talk later. We're bringing some of the stuff over today." Sakura's voice had changed. It wasn't sad, or scared. Just disappointed.

"It's 'iight, sweet girl. Remember, I need directions so I can pick you up for the party. And I'll bring you home sunday."

"I'll get them. Mom said I could go with you guys, and the twins are going to my nana's this weekend so she can unpack and stuff."

"Dad not taking them?"

"No." Sakura's voice was almost a whisper.

"Are you ok?"

"... I really don't know.... I've gutta go. I can't miss the whole class. Bye." Sakura didn't even wait for a reply before hanging up. She hated it when his voice turned all serious. That's the voice that makes her spill everything. And now, she hated to hear it. Her secrets were ment to be secrets.

Sakura shoved her phone in her pocket and left the bathroom, almost running into a teacher. She hated all the teachers in the school. The only cool one was her advissor, Herb. He was the best. He could tell when she wanted to be left alone, or when she wanted to talk to someone. He understood her. And he was one of the main reasons why she didn't want to leave.

She walked back to her 4th period class. Global with Mr. Abbot. She hated that class. All they did was watch movies about countrys she's never been to, and take tests about them. The only cool thing about that class was they got to pick their own country to study, and she picked Japan. She learned really cool things and even learned how to fight with a sword.


	2. The move

Sakura grabbed the last box out of the back of her mothers car and shut the trunk. She carried it into the building and up the two flights of stairs to the apartment her mother had got. Sakura kicked the door lightly, making it swing open.

"Where do you want it?!" She called out, walking into the living room.

"The first room on the left!" Her mother called back. Sakura walked down the short hallway and opened the door. It was a small room, the one her mom was having as her bedroom. "You still need to pick the room you want, so we know where to put your stuff and the girls stuff on friday." Sakrua's mother came into the room and opened the box.

"Fine." Sakura sighed and left the room, opening the next door. "Nope, that's a bathroom." She mumbled and went on to the next room. It was a farly big room, and was painted white, just like every other room in the 3 bedroom apartment. Sakura looked out the window and quickly turned it down. It was facing the rode, and she hated that, plus, there was no tree for her to climb down when she wanted out.

She left that room and moved on to the last room. She opened the door and looked around. This room was a lot smaller then the other, but it had a walkin closet and a personal bathroom. She was taking it. But what made she decied her mind so quickly wasn't the bathroom, it was the large branch that grew right under her window, that would make climbing out easy.

"I'm taking this one!" She called out, leaving the window and going into the bathroom. It had a small shower/tube, a sink/mirror, and a toilet. All she needed was in here. And she was happy that she could have something she wanted. Her mother's room also had it's own bathroom, so she didn't feel bad. The twins would share one anyway.

"This is nice." Sakura's mother said as she brought in a box with Sakura's name on it. "This is stuff for your bathroom. I knew you'd choose this room, so I brought you some stuff."

"Thanks." Sakura took the box and started putting the things away.

XX

"So, you really are moving?" Brittany asked. It was the next day at school, and they were walking to their chorus lesson.

"Yeah." Sakura pushed the doors open and walked into the room. Chorus was considered a class in this school, and durring their study halls, they would have lessons with the music teacher, who was also the chorus tearcher. They would do that twice every month.

"Alright girls. Let's start with the C-major scale." The music teacher sat at the piano and started to play. Quickly followed by Sakura's and Brittany's voices.

XX

The day was long and boring. Everyone she'd bumped into asked if she was really moving, and she was getting tired of it. Was it really that big of a deal? Her addvisor had got a small cake and they all had some durring addvises time, and that was the best part of the day.

Now, Sakura was at home, finishing her packing. The movers would be here any minute, and she still had a little bit to do. She was currently packing all of her clothes and blankets.

"Sakura! The movers are here, bring down your stuff!" Kyoto, her brother, called up the stairs. Even though he wasn't going with them, he was still helping them move.

Sakura closed the box she was stuffing her favorit feather blanket into, and heaved it across the room to the door. "Kyoto! Can you come help me?" Sakura left her door open and went back overh to her bed, picking up the random things on the floor and putting them in a small box. Kyoto's footsteps were heard coming up the steps.

"Is this it?" He asked, taking the last box in his arms. Sakura closed the box and picked it up.

"Yeah..." She sighed. Kyoto brought the box down, but Sakura stopped at her door. This was the last time she'd be in this room. Her first room. With a sigh, she left the room and traveled down stairs. A cute guy a few years older then her took the box from her with a wink. Sakura smiled at him and walked over to her mom. "Where'd you find the help?" Sakura and her mom were both watching the _really _hot guys load up the moving van.

"A friend." Her mom smiled as one of the guys took off his shirt. Sakura's mouth dropped seeing his nicely defined 6-pack.

"Me likey." Sakura laughed and followed the guy outside, pretending to go to her mothers car. That was one thing Sakura and her mom had in commen. They liked the same kind of guys. They would go to the mall together, just to check them out. But it was rare they could do it with just them.

The sun was getting hot and the car was scorching. Sakura opened the door and had the breath taken from her by the heat. She quickly grabbed a CD and shut the door.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Sakura looked up to see the really hot guy with the nice 6-pack in front of her. "I was wondering if you might help us with something?"

"S-sure..." Sakura followed him like a puppy following his master, her eyes big and legs like jelly.

"We need to get John out of there. He's a retard and got stuck." The man rubbed the back of his head. "You sure you don't mind?"

Sakura snapped out of it and waved her hand at him. "Not it all. Just one second." Sakura walked away from the truck and tossed the CD on the lawn, along with her jacket. She was wearing a dark blue belly shirt, with baggy black pants, and combat boots. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun as she climbed up the ramp into the trailer.

The guy smiled at her, looking her up and down. Obviouly impressed with her toned stomach.

"Now, mind telling me _how_ he got stuck?" Sakura gave a small laugh as she stood next to him, lifting a bed frame.

"He... Well... I really don't know." The guy laughed. "I'm Keathe, by the way." The man flashed her a smile and lifted something else.

Sakura took hold of it, and looked up at him. "Sakura." They both smiled and John, who was the guy that was stuck, crawled out from under the bureau they were holding up.

"Thanks guys." He said. John stood up and turned to face them, apon seeing Sakura, his mouth dropped. "Hey..." He breathed, his eyes roming.

"Hey." Sakura cracked her knuckles and hopped down from the trailer, feeling John's eyes on her the whole time. And the sad part was, he wasn't cute at _all_.

Sakura walked back over to her sweatshirt and CD and picked them up. She was riding with Kyoto to their new apartment, she had to show him where to go. She loved driving with her older brother. It was always fun.

"Ready?" He asked as she climbed in the car. He had a 1972 Dodge Charger, it was black and had two racing stripes going over the hood and down the back. Sakura shut her door, watching as Keathe got in the front of the moving van and took off, following her mother.

"Mmhmm." She didn't even look at him until she couldn't see Keathe anymore.

"Nice peice of eye candy, huh?" Kyoto used a gay guy voice as he said that.

Sakura smiled, still not looking at him. "I'd say." Kyoto hated it when she checked out guys in front of him, so now she teased him with it. But it was even worse when they checked her out.

He growled and reved the engain, zooming past the van. Sakura laughed and buckled her seat belt.

"I brought your Drangon Force CD." Sakura put it in the stario and cranked the bass and volume. Kyoto had just got woofers put in, and new speakers. That thing could get _loud_. And Sakura loved it.

XX

When they pulled in the apartment's parking lot, their mother and the moving van was already there. But they weere just getting out. Kyoto and Sakura had stopped to get some lunch, so that's why they werent here first. They had even ate at the place.

"Turn that down!" Their mother yelled, waving her hands at them. Both Sakura and Kyoto rolled their eyes and Kyoto turned off the music.

"Mom, if you're going to listen to the good stuff, you need to have it boomin!" Kyoto said as he got out of the car. Sakura got out and smiled. Her mother and brother always had little arguments about how loud they listen to music.

"You're going to blow your ears off."

"Impossible." Sakura laughed as she got out of the car. She left her jacket in Kyoto's car, she'd get it later.

Her mother just sighed and started walking up the stairs to unlock the apartment. Sakura smiled and went over to help unload.

XX

"This is the last box." Kyoto walked into Sakura's room and put a medium box down on the bed that they had spent a half hour trying to figure out how to put up.

"Thanks." Sakura sighed and walked over to the box. It was full of her last day photos. She's going to miss her friends. She had told them earlier that day, that it was her last day there. They had freaked on her and taken many pictures that they sent Herb off to develop them for her.

Kyoto sat on the bed, watching as Sakura flipped through all the pictures. Him and his little sister had always been close, expesually with what happened with their father. Kyoto had taken care of her after every beating she got. It was the least he could do. She'd hate him if he would have tried to stop it from happening, because their father would turn on him, and beat them both. He looked at her arm, where she had a nice long scar from her shoulder to a few inches above her elbow.

Her father had stabbed her, and sliced her skin open when she was 9. That was 7 years ago, and its still a little red. Sakura usually used cover-up on it, so it didn't show.

"You're going to visit, right?" Sakura whispered, still looking at the pictures.

"All the time." Kyoto stood and hugged his little sister. "Be good and listen to mom. I have to go now, but I'll call you later tonight, alright?" Sakura nodded and he kissed her forhead. "Remember what I said. Don't let anyone tell you who to be. Be yourself."

"I will." Sakura mumbled into his shirt. She hugger her brother harder and then let go. "Be careful on your way home. I don't wan to get a call to come bail you out of jail." She tried to smile.

"Yeah, oook." They always joked about the time she had to ride her bike all the way to town to get him out before their mom found out. He had been speeding, and was drag racing in the streets. "See yah later, sis."

"Bye." Sakura whispered. Kyoto left her room and shut her door. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she heard him say bye to the twins and their mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and let me know how you like this story!!!


	3. Bobby and PJ

"Ow!" Sakura waved her hand in the air. She was trying to set up the internet in her room, and was having a bad time with the wires. She finally got it and turned on her computer.

A box from her aim popped up from Kristen.

__

Bloodrules134: hey! how is it there so far?

DeathsBlackAngel: hey, its iight.

Bloodrules134: britt dani n mum say hi!

DeathsBlackAngel: hey guys!!! XD so wats happenin?

Bloodrules134: nm really... bord as hell.

DeathsBlackAngel: yeah, same here. i just got done unpackin. waitn 4 booby to call.

Bloodrules134: sooooo u can come 2morrow????

DeathsBlackAngel: no way in hell wud i miss it!!! booby and pj r pickin me up. i just need to give them directions. :-p

"Sakura!" Sakura's mother called from out in the living room. "Come out here please!"

"One second!" She called back.

__

DeathsBlackAngel: brb, mom wants me!! :-( lol

Bloodrules134: kk!! XD

Sakura stood up from her computer chair and walked out of her room, her feet dragging lazly on the carpet. Sakura pulled her hair out of her bun and let it fall over her shoulders. "What is it, mom?" Sakura walked into the living room and stopped when she saw a guy a year older then her and a girl two years older then her. "Ahhh..."

The girl gave her a smile and the guy just looked her up and down. The girl had dirty blond hair that was pulled back in 4 pony tails, her bright hazel eyes shinned as she smiled. The guy had a black sock hat on and he was wearing... Make-up?

"Sakura, this is Temari and Kankuro. They live next door to us. Guy's, this is my oldest daughter Sakura, her twin sisters are in their room playing. If I tell them to come out, I'm afraid you'll be trampled. So, they can meet you later." She gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, Kyra, it's fine." Temari waved her hand, as she stood. "Come on, Kankuro. We have to go get Gaara."

"Who's Gaara?" Kyra asked, also standing.

"Our little brother. He's at his bands practis." Kankuro said, standing and bending back to crack his back.

"Oh... What grade is he going into?"

"Uhh... 10th?" Kankuro looked at his older sister for confermation.

"Yeah, he's in 10th."

"Really?" Kyra looked over at Sakura. "She is too."

"Really?" Temari gave Sakura another smile. "That's cool. So, I guess we'll see you at the bus stop monday?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Of corse you will." Kyra said. "She has to bring her sisters down there anyway. It's at the corner right?"

"Yup. So we'll see you later!" Temai smiled and shut the door as her and her brother left.

Sakura stood there for a few more minutes, looking at the door. "Sakura? Sakura, hunny? Are you alright?" Kyra put her hand on Sakura's forhead, making her jump a little.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Sakura turned and went back into her room.

__

DeathsBlackAngel: the people that live next to me r reeeeaaalllllyyy weird.... o n i back!! XD

Bloodrules134: realy? they cute?

DeathsBlackAngel: shuda knon ud ask that. but no, ones a girl and the others a guy. he was checkin me out tho, but he gross... HE WEARS MORE MAKE-UP THEN ME!!

Bloodrules134: ....WOOOOW thats bad...

DeathsBlackAngel: ...not funny... not funny at all..

Bloodrules134: YES IT IS!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

DeathsBlackAngel: hold on, brb

Sakura got up and walked over to her bed to grab her ringing phone.

"Hello?" Sakura put the phone between her shoulder and ear, as she sat back down on the computer.

"Hey, sweet girl." Bobby's voice came through the speaker on her cell phone.

"Hey, booby." She giggled at his sigh. "Hold on one second, I'm getting up the directions right now."

" 'Iight."

Sakura clicked open a new page and typed in . Once she put in the adress from his house to hers, she waited for it to load.

"Ok, here you ready?"

"Shoot, babe." Sakura smiled and started to tell him what the computer screen said.

XX

__

Bloodrules134: So wat u up to??

DeathsBlackAngel: Nm really.. ima go 2 bed now.. i have to get up early to wait 4 booby and pajama man 2morrow.

Bloodrules134: iight. night!!

DeathsBlackAngel: night

DeathsBlackAngel signd off at 12:32am.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and cracked her back before she stood up from her computer. She slowly walked over to her bed and flopped down, falling asleep instently.

XX

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP

"Ugh..." Sakura rolled over, putting the pillow over her face to block the sun from her eyes.

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP

"Shut up..." Sakura groaned, pushing the black cased pillow closer to her ears.

BEEP... BEEP... BEE-SMASH!

"Hm..." Sakura laid back down and rolled towards the wall. Her alarm clock laid on the floor in a billion peices across the room. She fell back asleep, not realizing her door was slowly opening.

"SAKURA!" Samantha and Sarah screamed in her ear, taking her pillow from her.

"Time to get up big sis!" Sarah laughed, poking her cheek. Sakura groaned and batted them away with her hand.

"But Sakura! Bobby's gunna be here in a hour or two!" Samantha teased, backing up after seeing Sakura's eyes fly open. "It's 11:30, isn't he going to be here at 1:30-2:00?"

"Get out!" Sakura jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly turned the water on and ran back out flinging her closet door open. "I said get out! I need to take a shower!" Sarah and Sam giggled as they left the room.

XX

Sakura stood in her mirror a half hour later, wiping the steam from the glass. Her long pink locks were all messed up and tangled.

'Great...' Sakura thought as she started to brush it out. She hated when she ran out of conditioner. Her mother was suposed to pick her up some when they came out here, but, of course, she forgot. Sakura kept brushing her hair as she walked back into her bed room and out her door into the livingroom.

"Mama?"

"Kitchen!"

Sakura slowly trudged into the kitchen, trying to get the now stuck, brush out of her hair. "Can you put a bagel in for me?"

"Sure... Need help?" Kyra laughed as she came over and started to help Sakura take out the brush.

XX

"Thanks." Sakura took the bagel with cream cheese spred from her mother and went back to her room. 'What to wear, what to wear...' She put the bagel between her teeth and dug in her closet, not knowing what to wear. She'd just be changing later, so she didn't want anything to much, but she wanted to show a bit of skin, it being the first time she's meeting her boyfriend... Ironic huh? All ready dating someone that you've never met?

Finaly, after a hour or so, Sakura pick out what she was going to wear. She dicided on a pair of jeans that had rips in her knees, calves, shins, and a few under her butt. She picked a tight black tank-top that had hot pink hearts on it, with some lime green designs, and her black and white convers to finish her outfit. Now, she just had to do her hair...

"Ow!" Sakura tossed her straighter on the counter after her fourth time burning herself. "Ugh... I'll just put it up." She mumbled, grabbing a hair tie and pulling all her hair up into a high pony tail. Sakura gently shook her head, letting her bangs fall down in her face, only to be swept to the side by her black painted finger nails.

Kyra hated how Sakura always wore black, but her saying it made Sakura want to wear it all the more. She hated it when people told her not to do something. Her mom had learnd it, and now doesn't say anything about it anymore. That's how Sakura got in trouble at school, she'd always do the oppiset of what the teacher said.. and not doing her homework had something to do with it.

"Sakrua!" One of the twins called from outside Sakura's room.

"What?! You can come in!" Sakura took her bangs and played with them a bit, seeing what looked better. She looked towards the door as she little sister came in. "What Sami?" Sami was Samantha's nickname. They had called her that from birth, and Sakura choose how to spell it, and loved it.

"Mummy said that you need to hurry up, so you can wait outside for them." Sami hopped up on the counter and watched her big sister. "She doesn't want them to come in and see the place so messy."

"We moved in yesterday, they'd know it would be messy, Sam." Sakura gave up on her bangs and pushed them to the side. She grabbed her eye-liner and started aplying a think layer around her eyes.

"Well... That's what she said." Sam shrugged and jumped down on the floor. "Just hurry up, you know she likes to ground you so you have to watch us."

"Yeah... I know." Sakura growled. Now that Kyoto didn't live with them, she had to do all the babysitting. Fun right? Sakura quickly checked what she looked like in her full length mirror that she screwed to her bathroom door last night, and left her room.

"Sakura, before you go..." Kyra came out of the kitchen with a big ball of money in her hands. "Here," She pulled out three 20's and handed them to her. "Have fun and I'll see you sunday. Be back no later then 8:30, you start school monday!" She called to her as Sakura left, grabbing her jacket.

"Thanks and I wont!" Sakura shut the door and pulled her jacket on, shoving the money in her jeans pocket. She passed a man with blood red hair as she ran down the stairs.

When she left the building, the sun shinned in her eyes, making her squint to see. There was a black truck sitting in front of the walk way, where there was no parking. Someone got out and stood next to the open door. It was a guy, about 6''1', and he had short brown hair.

"Booby?" Sakura sheilded her eyes and smiled, seeing his head drop. She giggled and ran over, flinging her arms around his neck. He picked her up and did a small spin.

"Hey, babe." He whispered into her ear, setting her back down on her feet. Sakura had to tilt her head up to look into his eyes. She was only 5"2, so he was a lot taller then her. "Ready?" He took the bag that she dropped on the ground and tossed it into the bed of his truck.

"Hey, PJ!" Sakura laughed as she crawled into the middle of the front seats. There was only three seats, so she had to sit in the middle. PJ was 17. He had blond hair, and wasnt some foot fairy, he was a big boy. Kristen called him her bog old teddy bear.

"Hey." PJ gave her his famous nod, and she just hugged him. "What's happenin babe?" He always called her that, from the first time she ever talked to him. He called all girls babe.

"Ah, you know." Sakura leaned against Bobby as he got in and started the truck. "Why didn't you guys bring the car? I would have been better on gas."

Bobby started chuckling, confusing the crap out of her.

"What?" Sakura looked at Pj, then back at Bobby.

"Not a word. Not a fucking word." PJ hissed, smacking his head against the window.

"Fuck face over there got it totalled." Bobby laughed, putting his arm around her, smirking at PJ. "Someone had the great idea of driving drunk. Hey, I have to give him some creditt though. He did race, and beat, a cop."

"No way!" Sakura looked over at PJ. He was always stupied, but she had no idea how cool he could be.

"Shut up..." He groaned, banging his head on the window.

Sakura just laughed and looked back at Bobby. He was looking at her. "You are _sooooo_ much more beautiful then on webcam." He whispered, kissing her forhead. Sakura smiled and leaned up, lightly kissing his lips.

"Enough with the face sucking! Let's go!" PJ covered his eyes, pretending to hate it, but he was secretly hoping they wouldn't stop.

"Mmm." Bobby leaned closer to Sakura. He stuck his hand out, and pushed PJ away from them, smirking against Sakura's lips. Sakura giggled into his mouth and pulled away.

"You guys are retarded." She said, pushing Bobby away with a small laugh. She felt more like herself around them. When ever they were talking, she could be as open as she wanted without have to worry about saying something wrong. That's why she loved PJ, but she loved Bobby because... Well... She couldn't describe it to save her life.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby squeeled the tires as he left the parking lot, making Sakura laugh.

XX

"LAND!" PJ rolled out of the truck as Bobby stopped in Kristen's driveway. Sakura laughed as he started kissing the ground.

Bobby was a crazy driver, making the trip fun. PJ screamed every time he'd cut a corner short, and every time he'd slam his breaks at a red light. Although they had gone threw more then five of those, he did it to hear him scream. Sakura's face hurt from laughing to hard and for so long. It was like a hour trip.

"Hey..." Bobby grabbed Sakura's arm before she could jump out of the truck.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him, only to be met by his lips. She smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bobby grabbed her hips and slid her across the seat closer to him. She leaned into him, her body folding into his.

"SAKURA!" A few screams were heard, scaring the girl. She glanced out the windsheild to see Kristen, Brittany, Danielle, and Katelyn running towards them. Sakura smiled at Bobby and jumped out of the truck, just in time to be tackled to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please!! I reeeeaaaally want to know what you guys thought about it. good or bad, i dont care, just want to know! XD


	4. sweets and truth'o'dare?

"You're doing it wrong."

"No I'm not." Kristen said.

"Uh, yeah you are." Katelyn put her hands on her hips and pushed her out of the way.

They were trying to set up Kristen's lap top to the TV, so the could watch a movie without being cramed to see the screen. Sakura was sitting on Bobby's lap, watching her friends fight over how to do it. Finally, after another five minutes of hearing them bicker, she stood up.

"Move, I'll do it." Sakura had alway's been the technecal person in their group of friends. "Wow..." Sakura looked at the wires and grabbed one, plugging it into the TV. "You guys are _seriously_ retarded. One wire, _one_." Sakura sighed a smile coming to her face. "What are you going to do without me?"

"Call your sorry ass! Now move!" Brittany laughed, pushing her out of the way so she could put the movie on. Sakura just smiled and walked back over to Bobby.

"Wow..."

"I know." She sat down on his knee again, this time he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"And you hang out with these people?" He joked.

"Yeah... Gutta love them." She gave a small chuckle. "Pluse, they make me look smarter."

Bobby laughed at that, and she got some glares. She leaned back and leaned her head against his as the movie started.

XX

This was what they planned for the night.

1.) Wait till guys and Sakura arrive.

2.) Watch movies untill the rest of the guys get here.

3.) girls crowed in bathroom to get ready.

4.) All get in Bobby's truck and drive to town.

5.) leave his truck somewhere and walk around, scaring people/getting candy.

6.) go back home for drinks(shhh!! Don't tell Kristen's mom!)

7.) bed around... when ever.

XX

"AHH!!!" All the girls screamed, jumping away from the TV. Sakura's eyes were wide open, and she had a death grip on Bobby's arm that was firmly around her waist.

"M-maybe scary movies w-wasn't a good idea." Kristen quickly turned the TV off, and leaned against the wall. It was now dark out, so the other's would be there soon. They were waiting on Korey, Britt's BF, Tanner, Dani's BF, and Matt, Katelyn's BF.

"Yeah..." Sakura took a deep breath and loosened her grip on Bobby's arm, rubbing the spots where it left finger marks.

"Remind me _never_ to watch scary movies with you." He laughed, kissing the side of her neck. "It was just a movie, babe."

"Try telling that to the headless girl!" She turned on his lap to face him. "That was gross! And I like gore!" Her breath was still quick, and her eyes still wide.

"Don't worry. There's only three people looking in the window that's about to cut your head off too."

"..." Sakura slowly turned around to face the window that was on the wall... Right next to her. Three people with scary masks on stared back at her. And one reached out, hin hand coming threw the open window. Sakura screamed, falling backwards off Bobby. She scrambled to get away, and eneded up crawing over Kristen and PJ, hiding behind them.

Matt, Tanner, and Korey took off the masks, and burst out laughing.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Sakura screamed, standing and cracking her knuckles.

"Shit." All three whispered, and started to run.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" She started running at them, and was about to jump out the window, but Bobby caught her by the waist, holding her back.

"Also, remind me never to scare you!" He grunted, trying to keep her from killing them, and trying not to get hit by her swinging hands and feet.

Sakura stopped moving and calmed down. She pushed away from Bobby and stormed down the hallway, slamming the bathroom door shut.

"Guys, you know how she reacts to being scared like that. Why'd you do it?" Danielle had a scowl on her face, and hands on her hips, along with Brittany. Katelyn was laughing to hard to breath.

"Sorry." Matt put his head down and kicked a imagonary rock with his toe.

"Yeah..." Korey looked away from Brittany.

"..." Tanner was trying not to laugh. He was like Katelyn, loved to scare people, and was always getting in trouble for it.

"Tanner..." Danielle's eyes narrowed at him.

"S-sorry." He squeeked out. "I-I'll be right back." With that, he rushed out of the trailer and they could hear loud laughter a moment later.

Danielle just sighed, and her and Brittany walked down the hall after Sakura.

"Did I miss something?" Bobby looked over at PJ and kristen. They were makingout, like nothing happened, and Katelyn was just getting her breath back.

"Dude, you don't want to know." Matt said, kneeling next to Katie to see if she was ok.

XX

"Sakura?" Brittany knocked on the door, only to find it open. The door must have been slammed to hard to shut all the way. She glanced at Danielle before opening it. "Sakura?" The light was off, so Dani flicked it on.

Sakura was in the bathtub, with her face burried in her knees, her whole body was shaking slightly. She looked up at them, and a few new tears rolled down her cheeks. They didn't say a word, just got in the tub with her and hugged her untill she stopped shaking.

XX

About an hour later, all the girls were in the bathroom, putting on their costums with a very quiet Sakura. Brittany had on a very slutty nurse coat with some white booty shorts. Danielle had on a slutty piret costume, and Katie had on a slutty cops uniform. Sakura was still in the tub, but now dressed in a black dress. This was the only time you'd probly see her wear a dress.

It was black, and reached her ankles. There was a slit that went all the way up her left leg, to her hip. The halter top let her show off a lot of clevege and she had black chocker with a silver cross on it dangling from her neck. Kristen had left in her slutty vampire suit to go get Sakura's black wings. She was suposed to be the Devils Black Angel.

"Here you go!" She came in and handed the wings to Sakura. "And wear these." She tossed a pair of high heald sandles to her. The laced up her ankle, alowing her legs to be bear.

XX

When they all came out, they guys were readly too. Matt was a cop, like Katie. Tanner was a piret, like Dani, and Korey was a victum, that Brittany would heal. Bobby was a marine, and PJ was a ganster. Sakura walked over to Bobby and leaned against his chest.

"You alright, sweet girl?" He whispered, hugging her close.

"Yeah." She mumbled, looking up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

XX

For the next few hours... more like five hours... They all walked around town, scaring kids, and getting candy from random people. They were all having a good time, that was untill they met up with this one guy.

He had black hair, and it was gelled into a chicken butt kinda style. His black eyes peirced into Sakura as they walked by. He was standing next to this blond girl who was chatting about something. Sakura felt uncomfertable after that. She would always see him where ever they went, it was as if he was following them. Bobby senced something was up, but when he asked, she waved it off. She walked and stayed closer to him though, always having a hold of his hand, or arm, even if his arm was around her.

XX

When they got back to Kristen's house, it was about midnight. They all laughed and grabbed the seceret bags that were stashed under Bobby's trucks seats. They told Kristen's mom they were going for a walk down to the cemetary, that was next to a big field where they were going to go watch the stars in... And play truth or dare.

Sakura was holding Bobby's hand as they walked, she hated being outside in the dark, with others or not. It was still creepy. Every time she heard a noise from the trees, she would jump and turn towards the noise, backing up into Bobby's arms. He thought she was just being paranoid, so he held her closer and told her nothing was there.

Once they got to the field, they walked to the middle and all took a seat, and a drink. Sakura and the guys had beer, while the other girls had one of the fruit drinks Bobby and PJ brought. Now, it was time for... Truth or Dare.

XX

"Dare." Sakura laughed, taking a gulp of her fourth beer.

"Ok..." Danielle looked up at the sky as she thought. "Hmmm... I dare you... tooooo...." She looked back down and towards Sakura, who was sitting on Bobby's lap again. She let out a evil chuckle. "I dare you to switch clothes with Bobby." She started laughing when Sakura stood up, getting ready to take off her dress.

"Well, come on!" She laughed, pulling Bobby to his feet. "We need to switch..." She was to drunk to think so she waved her hand at his and her clothes. Bobby chucked and started to take off his shirt.

Sakura slipped out of her dress, earning stares, whistles, and a few slaps from her friends and Bobby. She put his shirt over her head and waited for his pants. But it didn't look like she was getting them anytime soon.

"I am _not_ wearing that dress." He pointed to the black dress that was laying on the ground. "I'll rip it if I try to put it on."

"Fine, leave your pants on, but that means she wont have any." Danielle reached for another bottle, but Tanner stopped her.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, babe." Dani groaned and sank back to the ground.

"You're no fun."

Sakura took Bobby's jacket and wrapped it around her legs as she sat back down on him. "It's cold out." She shivered, leaning into him.

"I haven't noticed." He chuckled, pulling her down with him as he laid on his back. Sakura just stared up at the stars, twining her fingers with his on her stomach.


	5. Scary talk, and the meeting

The next day, everyone didn't get up till way past noon. Bobby had carried Sakura home, knowing she'd have a major head ache if he woke her up.

Sakura was with the other girls in Kristen's bedroom, but she was the only one still in her sleeping bag. Her hands were on her face, praying that they'd hurry up and get her some pain reliver. Her head was booming, and what was worse, all her friends were getting all their stuff packed up around her. Most of them were leaving in a few hours.

"Here." Kristen bent down and handed her a glass and some pills.

Sakura quickly downed the glass of water, along with the pills and sat up. She rubbed her head and glanced at the clock. It was already 5:30. She groaned and looked around, Dani was heading out the door, Britt was brushig her hair in the mirror, Katie was no where to be seen, and Kristen was making her bed.

"Brittany?" Korey poked his head in the room, seeing everyone awake, he fully came in. "My mom's here. Need a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks." She gave him a small smile before going over to kneel next to Sakura. "Hey."

"Hey..." Sakura took the elastic that was around her wrist and tied her hair back into a high pony tail.

"We have to hang out at the movies some time." Brittany gave her a small hug.

"Totally." Sakura hugged her back and stood from the floor. "Is there anything to eat?" She asked, following Brittany and Korey out of the room.

"Yeah, in the fridge." Brittany said, giving her one last hug. "Bye."

"Bye, guys." Sakura waved and stepped over the still sleeping Bobby and PJ. She opened the fridge and pulled out some pizza from the box.

She walked back into the livingroom and looked at Bobby as he slept, while taking bites from the pizza. Bobby had his arm over PJ's legs, while PJ's body was almost on top of him. Sakura smiled and looked around the small room. Matt was asleep on the couch, he was on the very edge, and could fall off at any second.

"Sakura..." Bobby moaned in his sleep, hugging PJ's legs closer.

Sakura had to cover her mouth and nose to keep from laughing. But, Kristen had just come in the room in time to hear it, and she burst out laughing. Bobby shot up and looked at her with big eyes, kicking PJ in the face by accident. Matt fell of the couch and was on his feet rubbing his head saying he was ok.

"What?" Bobby looked over at Sakura, who was now hunched over, her pizza on the floor. Her shoulders were shaking from holding back the laughter.

"Oh, Sakura!" Kristen moaned, making fun of Bobby. Sakura finally couldn't hold it any longer and burst out in laughter. She fell backwards on top of PJ, who was holding his balls that had just been kicked. She tripped over him and ended up on the other side of him with her feet over him, and she was still laughing.

"What?!" Bobby tossed the blankets off, just as Sakura sat up. She burst out laughing again and fell backwards.

"DUDE!" Matt covered his eyes with one hand and pointed with the other. Bobby's face grew red and he covered back up, laughing nervously.

"Can't... BREATH!" Sakura laughed, struggling for air. Her chest was heaving, and she was laughing so hard, she couldn't move, making her laugh harder.

"At least you know he's a guy." Katie chuckled as she came into the room. "A big one at that." She mumbled under her breath as she helped Sakura up.

"Wow..." Kristen's mom was in the doorway, looking at all of them.

"..." Everyone just stared at her, Sakura's laugh attack had stopped, and she was looking at her too.

"... Not even going to ask..." She slowly turned and left the house again, shutting the door behind her.

"..." Everyone burst out laughing at the same time, finding it funny that she had been there the whole time.

XX

It was tough for Sakura to say good bye to the rest of her friends. But, after a half hour of some crying, Bobby and PJ finally got Sakura out and to the truck. Sakura was silenet almost the whole way home, but then PJ, being the idiot he is, got her laughing and singing to the radio.

At the time they entered the gates of Konoha, all three of them were bobbing their heads, and singing loudly. Bobby had his arm around Sakura's waist, and kept kissing her forhead. Sakura laughed and turned up the music. PJ was pretending to play the guitar, making her laugh harder.

"Here we are." Bobby let go of her waist and did a sharp turn into the parking lot.

Sakura giggled, pushing herself off PJ and fixed her hair, letting it down from its pony tail. "Wanna come up?" She asked as she slid out of the truck behind Bobby. "Mom's gutta have it clean by now."

" 'iight." PJ grabbed her bag from the trucks bed. He slung it over his shoulder and followed the others up and into the building.

"What floor is it on?" Bobby asked, putting his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Second." Sakura pushed his shoulder off and started running up the stairs.

"Not fair!" PJ yelled up at them as he slowly walked up the stairs.

XX

"Mom?!" Sakura opened the door to her apartment and peeked in.

"What sweety?" Her mother asked, looking up from the cross word puzzle that was in her lap.

"Can PJ and Bobby come in for a bit?" Sakura looked behind her, PJ still wasn't up from the stairs yet. "Well... Bobby anyway?" Sakura smiled.

"Sure."

Sakura walked in, Bobby following. She sat down next to her mom, and Bobby just stood there awkwordly. Sakura smiled, sitting back, watching him squirm under her mothers gaze.

The couch squeeked as Kyra leaned toward Sakura to whisper in her ear, seirous face and all. "He's pretty cute. Where'd you find him?"

Sakura giggled before whispering back. "He's not a peice of meat. But, PJ interdused him to me."

"He sure is a nice hunk of meat though!" She whispered with a small giggle.

"I know, I know." Sakura said loud enough for him to hear, and she looked at him with a smirk.

"What?" He asked, his exspretion looking a little nervous.

"Oh nothing!" Sakura stood and ran over to the door, flinging it open. "PJ!" She yelled, jumping on him.

"AH!" PJ fell backwards, with Sakura on him. "What the hell?!"

"Hi to you to!" Sakura laughed, standing back up and helping him up. She took her bag and walked into the apartment. "Mom, this is PJ." She walked past her and down the hall to her room. Sakura tossed her bag in her room and walked back out with the others. "Twin's not home yet?"

"Nana's bringing them. They should be here in a bit." Kyra's eyes never left Bobby's.

"I-uh... We need to get going." Bobby quickly walked over to Sakura and hugged her. "I'll talk to you later." He whispered in her ear. "Bye, sweat girl."

"Bye." Sakura gave him a quick kiss, making Kyra's eyebrow go up.

After Bobby and PJ left, Sakura sat down next to her mother, and waited. She knew what was about to come, and thought it was funny. It happened _everytime_ Sakura kissed someone in front of her mom. She had once kissed Brittany on the _cheek_, and her mom had this whole big, hour long, talk, about how it was ok that she was gay... That was probably the funniest of them all.

"Sakura... I think we need to have a talk." Kyra turned to her, all seirously.

"I know mother." Sakura turned to her, trying hard to hide her smile.

"I thinks it's time we had.... _That_ talk."

"Alright." Her mother always changed what she said, so it was pretty funny to see what came out of her mouth. "Do you know what sex is, and what it means?"

"...Y-yes mum..."

"Then you know a guy and a girl have... sex... When they are madly in love, and want a child?"

"...Mmmhmm..." Her voice was getting a little high pitch from holding in her laughter at her mothers facial expressions.

"Ok... You know what a condom is, and what's it's for, right?"

"..." Sakura just shook her head, not being able to say anthing.

"Alright..." Kyra got up and left the room heading for her room. She came back out with a condom, and dildo. "Now, I'm going to show you how to put it on."

"WOW! MOM!" Sakura jumped up and waved her hands at Kyra. "I don't want to see any of your 'toys'! NOT AT ALL!" Sakura ran for it, before her mom brought out more. She quickly grabbed her jacket and booked it out the door, planning on meeting her Nana and sisters when they got there.

XX

Chills traveled up her spine as she sat on the steps to the building. Her mother had never done _that_ before. She was now scared to go in her room... To think her mom...

Sakura viggerouly shook her head, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts... The _very bad thoughts_. She didn't want to travel down that road... _Ever_.

The lights of a car pulling in blinded her, forcing Sakura to put up her arm to sheild her eyes from the light. The car stopped in front of her, and the two back doors opened, and out jumped the twins, running full speed for their sister.

"SAKRUA!" And she was pounced on. Sakura grabbed both of them, and stood up, taking them with her. She had always been able to do this, she trained with her sisters almost every night. Shortly, Sakura was ripped.

"Hey Nana." Sakura laughed, setting her sisters back on the ground.

"Now Sakura, I don't want to see you hurting them." Sakura's Nana was about a foot shorter then her, and had jet black hair that was trimed short.

"I wont, Nana." She was also the kind of women that was very polight(coughnotcough), but she never _ever_ wore dresses and or skirts. She was the fun, hill billy, candy giving, sweet, scary grandmother that everyone loves.

"Where's your mother?" Sakura took the bags from her and lead them all up the stairs, smiling at hearing her Nana complaining about how she never had to climb so many stairs when she was Sakura's age.

As Sakura entered the hall that the apartment was on, she almost bumped into a blond boy that was her age.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" His voice was really loud. Sakura looked up to meet a pair of deep ocean blue eyes that twinkled.

"Y-yeah." Sakura wasn't going to lie, he was hot, but that didn't mean she was falling head-over-heals for him.

"I'm Naruto." He held out his hand to her, but Sarah pushed Sakura, sending her into Naruto's arms.

"Sakura, why'd you stop-" Sarah looked up at the blond with wide eyes. "..."

Naruto just chuckled, and set Sakura up right, taking one of the bags from her. "Little sister?"

"Yeah..." Sakura gave her sister a small glare, and turned to her Nana. "Girls, show Nana where to go, I'll be there in a minute."

"OK!" The girls started skipping down the hall, leaving their Nana to walk after them, telling them to slow down before they get hurt.

"It must be fun." Sakura looked up at Naruto. He was staring after her Nana and sisters. "I've never had siblings. My mom and dad died when I was little." Sakura could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It can be..." Sakura shrugged. "Thanks... For, ahh...."

"No problem." He gave her a small wink and handed the bag back to her. "You're the new girl at our school, right?"

"Um, yeah. I start tomorrow." Sakura shifted the bag to her shoulder. "Do you live here?"

"Naw, I live at the other apartment thing down the street, but I'll be at the corner in the morning." Naruto tapped her shoulder and started to turn away. "Well, I got to go, Iruka's waiting for me."

"Alright. Bye." Sakura, too, turned and walked back to her apatment, glancing over her shoulder at him once or twice.

XX

"Did you get it?"

"Almost..." Sakura stretched her arm as far as she could to hook in her webcam. She had got the speaker and mic set up, it was now just the cam. She was talking to Kristen and Danielle as she hooked up her webcam.

"Are you done yet?" Dani asked, with a small giggle as she heard Sakura sware from hitting her head on the desk.

"I CAN SEE!!" Kristen laughed.

"One second..." Sakura sat in her chair and turned the cam towards her, and smiled when her face popped up in a small box under her friends. "Hey." She waved.

"HEY!" They both yelled.

"Shh!" Sakura laughed. "My sisters are in bed, we can't be loud!"

"But, Sakura. It's only 11:30!" Dani whispered with a small giggle.

"Oh shut up." Sakura giggled. "Oh my god... Kristen! I love your hair!"

"Really? Thanks."


	6. First day, new friends

"Sakura!" Sarah came into her room. The alarm clock was blaring from the nightstand next to Sakura's bed, where she was sleeping, with a pillow clamped over her ears. "Sakura!" Sarah tried yelling, slamming her hand down on the alarm, making it silent.

"... Mmm..." Sakura turned over, now facing the wall that was newly painted with a bright white primer, the other half of her room had been started to been painted a crimson red/black.

"Sakura!" Sarah started tapping her head, only to be pushed backwards.

"... No..." Sakura covered her whole body with the black comfeter.

"Sarah, mom said go brush your teeth." Sami came into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"But she wont get up." Sarah said, turning around.

"I'll get her up." Sami left the room, leaving a confused Sarah to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sami came in a few seconds later with a cup of water. She also was wearing a evil smile. Sarah read her mind, and stood up, slowly moving away as Sami got closer to their older sister. "1... 2... 3..." Sami grabbed the blankets, ripping them from the bed, and tossed the freezing cold water at Sakura. "RUN!" She screamed as Sakura bolted up and out of bed.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" She screeched, chasing after her two little brats of sisters. They all ran down the hall screaming, the twins out of horror, and Sakura out of anger.

The two little girls ran behind their mother, who was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Sakura tried to grab for them, but Kyra grabbed her hand.

"What did I tell you about chasing them?" She sighed.

"They threw water at me!" Sakura screamed, pulling her arm from her mothers grasp.

"..." Kyra tried as hard as she could to keep the smile from coming to her lips.

"... UGH!" Sakura tossed her hands in the air and stormed out of the room, heading towards her bedroom. 'I'm gunna kill them, I swear!' She screamed in her mind as she stormed into the bathroom and tossed back the glass door to the curtain, she winced as it banged against the wall. "Going to have to remember that's glass." She mumbled as she turned on the water and shut it again.

At her old house, she shared a bathroom with her sisters and brother. Well, a shower anyway. She had a bathroom upstairs the her and her brother shared, but it didn't have a shower or bath in it. She could bearly straighten or blow dry her hair in the small place without having to step out in the hall.

Sakura stripped and jumped under the scorching water. She hissed, but didn't turn down the tempature. She scrubbed her hair with her new shampoo that smelled like 'Green tea'... What ever that smelled like, she never had tea before, and didn't plan on it any time soon. But, she liked how it smelled, she have to remember to get her mom buy it for her more often.

Once she was done her shower, she stepped out and towled dried pale skin. Wrapping the towel around her, as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She turned on her sterio and cranked the song that was on. Then she went to her closet and walked in, searching for what she was going to wear on her first day at school.

After a few minutes, she dicided to wear some loose black pants and a belly shirt, that was a deep red color. Then, she grabbed her 'stripper boots' as her mother called them. They were accually her combat boots that went to just below her knees, and had thick buckles going up the side. She tossed all of them on her bed and walked over to the small bureau that she had and took out a matching set of undergarments.

XX

"Sakura, dear?" Kyra knocked on her daughters bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Sakura's voice was muffled by the distance from the door, and the door it's self. Sakura was in her bathroom straightening her hair. Luckaly, she hadn't burnt her finger or ear yet-

"Shit!" She harshly whispered. She stuck her finger in her mouth, and turned off the straightener, tossing it back on the counter. After checking her eye-liner, she walked back into her room and buckled up her boots, putting her pants over them.

"Nice of you to join us." Sami snickered under her breath to Sarah, but Sakura heard, and smacked her up the side of her head as she passed.

"When do you get out of work?" Sakura asked, sitting down at the counter.

"At 5:30." Kyra handed her a plate of food, ans passed her the syrup. "I need you to get the girls off the bus and watch them until I get home."

"Mmhmm." Sakura took a bite of her bacon, looking up at the clock. They had to leave in a few minutes if they didn't want to miss the bus. Sakura was _not_ looking forward to this day at all.

The konoha schools were all built into one huge, three story, building, tower, palace, kinda thing. So, the twins would be in her school, all... Day... Long. Not the funnest first day. But, looking at the uper side, Sakura could kill any little kid that made fun of/laughed at her little sisters.

Sami and Sarah had both taken after their dad in looks. They had brown hair, like their father and Kyoto. But, they all had their moms green eyes. But, they were tanned like Kyra. Sakura had Kyra's looks, body type, eyes, everything, but, she had her fathers pale skin. When she was younger, the other kids made fun of her because of it, she used to go to a tanning salon with her mother, but it never helped. Her skin was naturally pale, it still had color, but it was pale.

Sakura glanced over at her sisters that were eating at the table. She loved them, she truly did. But once in a while(almost all the time) she had the urge to hurt/kill them. But, that's the life of any siblings.

"It's time for you girls to go." Kyra handed the twins their bags as they walked out the door. Sakura grabbed her messinger bag and headed out, stopping and turning around, yelling at them to wait for her. She ran back inside the apartment, past her mother, and into her room.

Sakura reached under the bed and pulled out a box. She tossed the cover off, and grabbed a silver chain that had a cross on the end of it. She quickly hooked it around her nect and ran out of her room, and out of the apartment, yelling 'bye' to her mom.

"Let's go." Sakura pulled her jacket on as they went down the stairs and left the building. Once outside, they were met with the biting cold morning of early December.

Sakura hated that they moved here almost half way into the school year. Everyone's already going to be in their 'groups' and she's going to have no friends. But, that suited her just fine. She really wasn't the one to get into the whole 'clicks' thing. She hated how others did that, based on what others looked like.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts, when Sami and Sarah grabbed her hands and hid behind her arms. Sakura looked down at them, then up at what they were trying to hid from.

There, at the corner, was a teenage boy. He had his eyes closed, and was leaning against the lamppost. His bright crimson hair was lightly blowing in the wind. He was wearing all black, and a heavy looking black jacket. He had think black circles around his eyes, and even from a distance, even to Sakura, he looked kind of scary. Sakura gripped her sisters hands tightly, giving them a small smile.

Sakura stood with her sisters away from the boy, who, from what she could tell, was her age, if not a little older. Great... So he might be in some of her classes? Sakura let out a small sigh.

"SAKURA!" Sakura looked up just in time to see Naruto before he enveloped her in a bear hug. "It

s great to see you!" He laughed and set her back down.

Sakura gave him a akward smile, and small wave, "Hey Naruto."

He gave her one last smile before turning to the red haird boy. "Gaara!" He got a big stupid grin on his face as he went over to talk to the boy... Or, talk _at_ him. This, Gaara, didn't seem to talk much.

Sakura noticed Temari and Kankuro walk up, and they all started talking, but Sakura and her sister's stayed away from them, one being the twins were scared of meeting new people, and two being, that Sakura didn't want to talk to them. The bus soon stopped and Sakura got on after her sisters. They sat in a seat together, and Sakura went past them to the last seat in the bus and sat down next to the window, turning on her iPod.

The bus ride wasn't that long, about 15 minutes to a half hour. It would suck to walk though. She looked out the window the whole time, ignoring Temari and Kankuro's glances. When the bus stopped, she got off to find the twins waiting for her.

"Where do we go?" Sami asked, taking her hand again. Sarah did the same on her other side.

"We need to go to the office first." Sakura said, giving their hands a light squeeze. They weeved through the crowd, and finally made it to the overly large building.

Sakura lead them into the room that had a sign saying 'Office' over it. There was a women behind a desk, she had short black hair, and a small pig was laying on a little bed at her feet. She looked up and gave them a small smile.

"Hello."

"Hi." The twins gave her a small smile, but never let go of Sakura's hand.

"We're new." Sakura said, moving closer. the twins let go of her hands and stayed a little behind their big sister. "Sarah, Samantha, and Sakura Hanuro."

"Right..." The women shifted threw a stack and handed Sakura three papers. "I'm Shitzune, by the way. Those are the classes you'll be taking." The door opened and two girls the twins age stepped in. "Ah, Sarah, Samantha, these are the students I assined to show you around. This is Rika and Shia." She pointed to them as she said their name. "You girls can go to class, the princible would like to talk to you, Sakura, before you go."

Sakura nodded and bent down to her sister's level. "Meet me at busses ok? If you need me, come here and have them call me." They nodded and hugged her. "Bye."

"Bye!" The twins imedietly started talking with the other girls and they all left.

Sakura turned back to Shitzune, only to see a blond women standing next to her. "Sakura, right?" She smiled. Sakura nodded. "I'm Tsunade-sama, the princible. Please, come into my office." Sakura followed her into the door behind Shitzune's desk.

The room smelt faintly of sake, and there was papers everywhere. Sakura smiled at this, knowing they would get along just fine. Sakura wasn't a neat freak, and hated when everything was spick and span. Tsunade sat down at her desk, and motioned for Sakura to sit in the chair across from her. Sakura took her seat and pulled out her headphones, and shoved them in her bag.

"Alright then." Tsunade laced her fingers on her desk and leaned forward. "Do you know anything about our school yet?"

"... It's a highschool that has all levels in it?" Sakura said, it was obvious, how could the _principle_ not know that?

"Well... That's half of it. This school is uniqe." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, tossing her blond pony tails back over her shoulder. "You see, the upper levels, as the ones you are in, we teach you differently. Take a look at your classes."

Sakura was confused. She pulled out her paper and skimmed it, imedietly finding something wrong. "Ti-jutsu?" She whispered. "What does that mean?" Sakura looked back up. Maybe she wasn't going to like this school as much as she thought, and it wasn't much to begain with.

"Ti-jutsu, is a form of marshle arts." -Tsunade got a smirk on her face as she continued- "You need little chakura for that." From the look on Sakura face, she was way lost. "Every person has a 'chakura system'. Our school, helps you tap into that power. We teach you how to use it for many different things. Most of our students become spys, or secret servise for the goverment when they are older. But some, become exelent doctors. I, am a part time doctor, and teach medic things for extra credit, though it is hard, it is worth it. We send, from freshmen to seniors, on 'feild trips' almost every week or so. These field trips are to test your skills, and to help out our city. We have many different things for all of you to do."

"..." Sakura looked down at her paper as Tsunade spoke. Maybe... Just maybe, she was going to like it here. "Can... Do I get to learn everything?" Sakura looked up. "Like how to fight and stuff?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's why I wanted to talk with you first. To make sure you understood everything." Tsunade pushed a small stack of papers across her desk towards Sakura. "Now, you can take a look at these if you like, or you can learn as you go."

Sakura looked at the papers, and pushed them back.

"I thought so." Tsunade smiled. "I will call a student out of homeroom to come show you around."

"... Wait..." Tsunade held the phone mid way to her ear, looking at the girl in front of her. "Can you teach me in the medical area?" Sakrua looked at her with determind eyes.

"It will be hard..." Sakura's face didn't change. "I'll see if I can figure out something to fit with your shecdual." Tsuande gave her a smile. "You can stay after today, and we can begain then."

"Tonight? I-I can't."

"Why not?" Tsunade paused with diling the numbers.

"I have to watch my sisters until mom gets home." She whispered.

"How old are they?"

"Third grade."

"They can come, you can take the late bus home." Sakura looked up with surprised eyes.

"Thanks."

Tsunade nodded and walked her to the door, after calling a student down to the office. Sakura slung her bag back over her shoulder and stood next to Shitzune's desk, reading over her classes. The last peirod, it said that she was being assined a group. Sakura wondered what that ment.

"You wanted m-me, Tsunade-sama?" A quiet voice whispered. Sakura looked up to see a girl with long black hair, that had a tint of blue in it. Her eyes were big and pale, without a pupil. She kept glancing at Sakura, but was mostly looking at her feet.

"Yes, Hinata. This is Sakura, Sakura, this is Hinata. Can you please show her around for the first two periods? She had those with you, but she'll have to find someone to show her to the last one." Tsunade said, waving over her shoulder as she went back into her office, shutting the door behind her.

Sakura and Hinata stood there, both looking at the other. Sakura was wishing she was as open as her sisters were, so this wouldn't be so weird. Hinata blushed and looked away, realizing she was staring.

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata H-Hyguua."

"Sakura Hanuro."

"L-lets go to c-class." Hinata's voice was small and quiet, so Sakura had to really listen to hear her. Sakura nodded, and they both left the office.

XX

The halls were empty, as they walked past all the lockers. Sakura had left her stuff in her assined locker, and now was on her way to class with Hinata.

They entered a class room while the teacher was writing on the bord. The teacher stopped and turned to them as they came in. She gave them a warm smile. "Hello." She said.

"T-t-this is-"

"Sakura Hanuro." Sakura really didn't like how long it took Hinata to talk, but liked the girl.

"Ah, yes." The women had red eyes and long brown hair. Her dress was white and red, reaching her knees. "I'm Kuranai-sensei. Please take a seat girls."

Hinata walked to the middle section of the desks and sat down next to a boy who had the same eyes as her, but his hair was long and brown, tied into a low pony tail going down his back.

"Sakura!" Naruto waved from his seat in front of Hinata. He was sitting next Gaara, if she remembered correctly, that was his name. "You can sit next to TenTen!" He pointed to the girl in front of him. She gave Sakura a warm smile and patted the seat next to her.

Sakura started walking up to the seat, but her attenchion was caught by a blond girl, the one she had seen on halloween, and she was sitting next to the boy that she had saw, too. It was the boy who had black hair that was geld back into the chicken butt style. Sakura and him locked eyes, both faces blank. Sakura walked past him, and sat next to this TenTen girl.

"Hi." The girl smiled at Sakura. She had brown hair, that she had pinned on the top of her head in buns, and she wore a chiness style shirt with matching pants.

"Hey." She said, giving her a half smile.

"Alright everyone." Kurunai started writing on the board again.

"Here, you can copy." TenTen pushed Sakura her notebook that had a whole bunch of notes on it.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered and started writing it all down on her black notebook.

XX

"What class do you have next, Sakura?"

They had just finished doing all their work, and had the rest of the period to do what ever. Sakura turned to face Naruto, and so did TenTen. She had been giving Sakura the low down on the chicken butt guy, whos name was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uh, math with Gai-sensei."

"I have that to!" TenTen smiled. "Naruto's in our class to, but so is Sasuke and Ino." Ino, Sakura found out, was the blond girl that tagged behind Sasuke like a dog.

"Gai-s-sensei can b-be wei-weird, th-though." Hinata said, from her seat behind Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Sakura turned so she was sitting backwards in her chair. She looked up at Hinata, but happened to glance at the boy next to her, seeing him staring at TenTen.

"You'll have to see, but he's also the gym teacher person. You'll have him tomorrow." TenTen smirked.

Sakura leaned closer to TenTen. "Who's that guy sitting next to Hinata?"

"Neji, why?" She whispered back.

"He's staring at you."

TenTen turned the brightest red Sakura's ever seen and glanced up at Neji. Sakura followed her eyes, and saw him blush, faighntly, but it was there, they bith quickly looked away from each other. Sakura smirked and leaned closer to TenTen again.

"Do you like him?"

"W-w-w-what?! N-n-n-o!" She whispered, growing even more red then she was before. Sakura just smiled and turned away.

Her eyes fell on the red head, Gaara. He hadn't said a word to any of them. His head was close to the desk and his hand moving the pencil over a pad of blank paper. Naruto had got him to look up once, but that was it. And Naruto had said something about his sister, who ever that was. He hadn't said one thing yet, and never even looked at her. His skin was pale, more pale then Sakura's. When he looked up, Sakura saw the 'Love' Kanji that was on his forhead, but the way he was sitting, she couldn't see it anymore.

"Sakura?" TenTen waved a hand in front of her face. Sakura blinked and turned to her new friend.

"Hmm?"

"..." TenTen looked from Sakura to Gaara and back. A large grin appeared on her face. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She giggled. Sakura glared at her and turned back around to read over her classes again.

XX

'There she is again. Who is she?' Gaara was sitting next to Naruto, looking up at the new girl from under his eye lashes. He had seen her the other day at his apartment building, and at the bus stop, and she was in his class to? He finally got her name when she told the teacher.

Gaara kept his face down as the Sakura sat in front of Naruto, next to TenTen. The girls talked for a few minutes and TenTen shared her notes. After they were done, Sakrua and TenTen turned around to talk with Naruto and Hinata, who was behind Naruto. Gaara kept glancing up at Sakura as his pencil ran over his paper.

"Hey, Gaara. Shikamaru and your sister are really into each other, huh?" Naruto laughed. Gaara looked over at him with a death glare, seeing Sakura staring at him from the corner of his eye. He quickly looked back down at his paper. He silently kicked Naruto under the table, making his jump and bang his knee on the desk. Hinata was at his side in a second. How could Naruto not know she likes him? It's so obvious.

XX

Sakura's next period went slow. It was really boring, too. She hated math, but was really good at it. She passed all her math classes with flying colors. She was in collage advance last year. So, everything that they taught here was like adding to Sakrua. Although it was hard for most in her class. And they called this advance math?

They were all rounded up in one classroom for their third period, where they were being asigned their teams for the reat of the school year.

Sakura sat near TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, some other guys named Kiba, Choji, and Shino. They all were crowed together at the desks. Sakura and TenTen was sitting on the desks, in front of Naruto and Gaara, while the others stood or sat in the seats that were avalable.

"Alright eveybody! I'm Iruka-sensei for those of you who are new! I'm going to list off who will be in your groups, and then you will meet your sensei! Now, lets start!" After half the class was gone, it happened.

"Sakura Hanuro...


	7. Sakura's new team!

**_RECAP!!!!!_**

**_"Alright eveybody! I'm Iruka-sensei for those of you who are new! I'm going to list off who will be in your groups, and then you will meet your sensei! Now, lets start!" After half the class was gone, it happened._**

**_"Sakura Hanuro..."_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hanuro Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara is team 10!" Iruka called. Naruto jumped up with joy, Sakura groaned, thinking how much it was going to suck being stuck with loud mouth Naruto, and Gaara just glanced up at Iruka, then looked over at Sakura, who was buisy yelling at Naruto for being so loud. Oh, this was going to be the best year of his life, Gaara thought sarcastically.

XX

"Where's our sensei?" Naruto whined.

"Will you shut up?!" Sakura said hashly from the table across the room. She was getting a headache from his mouth, so went across the room and laid down on the table, putting her jacket over her eyes. "You're sooo loud." She groaned.

"Oh, come on, Sakura!" Naruto appeared next to her. "It wont be that bad!"

Sakura's fist shot up and conected with his jaw. "I said shut up." She growled. Only her arm had moved, leaving her face still covered, muffling her voice.

"Yo." A voice came from the door. Sakura sat up and looked over to see a man with grey hair that was sticking in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi sighed. "Hello to you to, Naruto."

"Are you our 'sensei'?" Sakura used her fingers to make the air quotes.

Another sigh. "Yes."

"Thank god! Please make him shut up!" Sakura fell back on the desk, hitting her head just a little to hard. "Damn..." She rubbed her head and covered her face again.

"... Isn't there suposted to be three-oh, sorry Gaara. I didn't see you there." Kakashi gave a weak smile. "Shall we go now?"

XX

They all walked out side, Naruto leading the way, then Kakashi and Sakura, and lastly, Gaara. They traveled down to the last field and sat in the middle of it. Sakura tossed her jacket to the side, and bent backwards, stretching. As she did so, her crimson belly shirt came up, and Naruto started drooling. A rock hit him in the head, but when he looked over, there was nothing there, other then Gaara sitting by a tree drawing still. He shrugged and looked back, but Sakura was laying on her stomach on the grass.

"Ok, why don't we all get to know each other a little bit?" Kakashi took a seat a few feet from Sakura, facing the three of them. Naruto took a seat right next to her. "Why don't we start with you, Sakura. You are the new girl after all."

"... Thanks." She growled. "Well... I just moved here. I listen to rock and metal... I like not much, and hate a lot. My deam, well, that's none of your buisness." Sakura shrugged and looked over at Naruto. "Your turn."

"I love ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen, ramen that is hot. I dislike thos who make fun of ramen and those who don't try, and those who are mean for no reason. My dream is to be the strongest and to have more ramen!"

Gaara and Kakashi sweatdropped, while Sakura burst out laughing.

"Can you think of anything else besides ramen?" She got out once she calmed down.

"... What do you mean?" Naruto's face was so inicent it hurt. He had no idea what she ment.

"I have a feeling... You like ramen?" Sakura sat up and crossed her legs.

"YEAH! How'd you know?" He gave her a shocked look, like she had just read his mind or something.

"... Moving on." Kakashi looked over towards Gaara. "Gaara?"

"... I like to draw..."

"OMG!" Naruto squealed like a little girl. "He's such a hunk! I just wanna eat him all up!" She laughed and was suddenly in front of Gaara, pulling his cheeks. "You're such a cutie!" Then, he was flying across the field with a dent in his face, Gaara chasing after him.

"Boys... BOYS!" Kakashi was on his feet, and running, but Sakura was there first.

"Cut it out!" She grabbed Gaara around the chest and started pulling, while Kakashi grabbed Naruto. With one final tug, she got Gaara away, but fell backwards, Gaara falling on top of her. "Oof!" Sakura opened her eyes to see Gaara's wide jade orbs.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, his eyes like slits. "What are you doing on Sakura?"

Gaara quickly pushed up with his arms, and backed away from the pink haird girl. Sakura slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"That hurt." Shw whispered, acting like nothing happened. "What's with you two?"

"... He started it." Naruto whispered, earning a smack in the head from Sakura.

"Don't blame others." She hissed, walking away.

XX

After that whole matter was over with, Kakashi sent Gaara and Naruto to spar, while he taught Sakura how to use her chakura. It was hard at first, but once she got the hang of it, she learned quickly. Her control was amazing for a beginner, amazing for anyone at that matter. She was at Naruto's level, if not higher, but still far behind Gaara.

After she learned more then the basics of using chakura, Kakahsi handed her a knife looking thing. Sakura held it, looking at it, trying to remember its name. When she had done her study on Japan, she had learned all about the weapons they used, and how they used them. She remembered seeing this one in a text book.

"... Kunai." She said, looking up at his from her spot on the ground, where she sat cross legged, catching her breath from using chakura for the first time.

"Correct. Know how to use it?" Kakashi held out his hand, and pulled Sakrua to her feet.

Sakura didn't answer. She walked over so she was standing in font of a tree, ten or fifteen feet in front of it. She never looked up at the tree, always at the weapon. She tried to stretch her arm out, trying to remember how the book said they used it. It was mostly a pocket knife, but it served as more.

Kakashi watched from where he stood, unmoved. Sakura slowly turned to look at the tree, then back down at the kunai. With one swift movement of her arm, the kunai was sticking in the tree, right in the middle of the not she was aiming for.

"Very good." Kakashi walked over to her and handed her some star shapped metal things. She had seen these to, but never read into it.

She hesitated before throwing them. They missed target completely, swerving towards where the boys were fighting, oblivious to the incoming stars of death. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as a sand wall blocked the was of the stars, leaving the boys unharmed, they never faltered in their sparring, sending each other powerful punches and kicks.

The sand fell as quickly as it rose.

Sakura was mistafide.

Where had the sand come from?

She looked at Kakashi, but his nose was burried in a orange book that was in Japanese. Sakura, from the picture on the cover, quickly dicided she didn't want to know what it was about. So, she dicided on walking over and sitting down to watch the boys, soon joined by Kakashi.

They moved at incredable speeds, her eyes could bearly keep up.

Basically, all she could see was flashes of yellow and red, and the sound of their feet or fists as the made contact with the other. She was still trying to figure out how the sand moved, and why the boys hadn't noticed that she could have just killed them.

"... Alright, call it quits for now!" Kakashi called out, never looking up from his book. "Come have a seat."

Both boys stopped to look over. It looked like they didn't want to stop, but dicided that a break would be good. Naruto came... Skipping... Over, while Gaara walked slowly.

"That was fast, Sakura. You sure you have it down?" He plopped down on the grass next to her, sitting cross legged with his hands behind his head.

"She's a much faster learner then you, Naruto." Kakashi said, finally putting his book back in a pocket in his green vest.

"You guys aren't even tired." Sakura said, looking from Naruto to Gaara and back. They were breathing a little harder then normal, but that was it. No sweat or anything.

"That was a quick fight. Not the big ones we usually do. Once, we lasted two hours!" Naruto said happly.

"... It was longer then that." Gaara sighed. It was the first time Sakrua heard his voice. It was quiet and deep-ish. Almost like velvet to her ears. "It was almost three hours."

".... Oh yeah!" Naruto chuckled. "Sorry."

Sakura just looked at then like they were both idiots, which they were. Then something popped up in her mind. "When I was throughing those... Uh, star things... It missed and almost hit you, where did the sand come from that stopped them?"

Naruto just grinned and glanced at Gaara. "I thought I heard something."

"Gaara can minipulate the sand." Kakashi explained, seeing neather of the boys was going to. "He can make it do just about anything." And as if to prove Kakashi's point, sand started to move along Sakura's arms, she glanced over at Gaara, but he was only looking at her, he never made a move.

"I can move the sand with my mind if it's small amounts, but larger amounts," Gaara put his hand up in the air, sand from behind him, a lot of sand, rose up in the air. "I have to move my hands."

Sakura nodded, now understanding. "So... That means, I'm, like, on the best team ever?" Sakura said, a evil grin coming to her face. "You guys are so cool. No joke. I wish I could do that stuff."

"You will, in time." Kakashi patted her shoulder. "It's amzing that you are training with Tsunade-sama, I'm sure you'll learn something cool from her, too."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, and Gaara eyes grew, very slightly, but they did. "_You _are the on that's traning with Tsunade-sama?!" Naruto said, his mouth still open.

"Yeah... Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Gaara was back to his blank face when Sakura looked over at him. "She never accepts to train anyone with personal lessons. They all have to be durring the day in her classes."

"Oh... So, I'm really lucky?"

"..." Gaara gave a small shrug. "If that's what you want to call it."

"Huh?"

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi started, weighing his words carefully. "Is very tough on her students. There's a reason she doesn't train people personally. Tsunade is the strongest and smartest person in the world, and that's not a lie. To past her test to become, what you call a princable, she broke a rock, that was a mile thick mind you, in two. With just one hit to the center. She's the best medic, and she's that way because of her smarts. She went all the way through calloge when she was a little younger then you. She has amazing powers, and it will be a _huge_ honor if she passes, even the littlest one, down to you."

"... Wow..." Sakura breathed. The sudden feeling of uneasyness filtered in her stomach. "I-I have a lesson with her today, after school."

"Many people would kill-let me refraze that, they would die... No no, that's not the right word.. Well, you get my point, they really really want to be in your place." Kakashi finished, his nose back in the small orange book.

Sakura swolled the lump that was in her throat as she heard the bell ring.

"Well, see you all here tomorrow." Kakashi stood and started walking away, but he stopped, but did not look back. "Oh, Sakura. You are _not_ aloud to tell anyone about anything you learned today."

"I understand." Sakura whispered, standing and heading towards the busses, without going back to get her stuff, she just needed to grab her sisters before they got on, then they could go see Tsunade.


	8. broken wrist and training

Sakura walked up to the office with her sisters walking behind her giggling about some boy in their class. They had stopped at Sakura's locker so she could get the stuff she needed for her lesson with Tsunade. Sakura stopped and opened the office door, letting her sisters walk in under her arm, she followed them in quickly after.

"Good-afternoon, Sakura." Shitzune smiled from behind her desk.

Sakura gave her a small smile and walked into Tsunade's office, telling the twins to wait out there for her. Tsunade was sitting behind the desk, and it seemed that there was even more paperwork piled up on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura peeked over one of the piles.

"I'm awake." Tsunade lifted her head up, but her eyes were still closed.

"... Tsunade-sama?" Sakura whispered, tilting her head to one side. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes opened and she seemed to be thinking about what Sakrua just asked, but it didn't seem like she was going to answer. Sakura was just about to say something, but Tsunade stood from her chair and started walking to the door. She flung it open and stared at the twins, leaning against the door frame. "You're Sakura's sisters?"

"Yes." The answered at the same time. Sarah looked behind the blond women to her sister, but Sakura had the same confused face as she did.

"Well then, let's go. Sakura." Tsunade walked quickly, as if she hadn't just been sleeping, and left the office, Sakura and the twins right on her heals. Sakura glanced back at her sisters as they left the school building and walked out towards the fields.

Sakura looked around as they half ran. She had never been to this part, her training field with Kakashi-sensei was on the other side of the school. Up ahead, Sakura could see a man standing by a gate, waiting for them, she guessed. As they got closer, Sakura reconized him as Iruka-sensei, the guy who annonced the teams.

"Iruka." Tsunade greeted as they neared. He nodded and gave them all a warm smile. "These are the girls I told you about." Tsunade waved a hand at Sarah and Sami. Sakura looked back at her sisters, then at Iruka.

"What's going on?" She asked, feeling her sisters taking her hands and trying to hide behind her.

"I'm going to be working with Sarah and Samantha while you train with Tsunade-sama." Iruka said, giving the twins a reassuring smile.

"... Really?" Sarah asked in a whisper, stepping around Sakura's leg, but not letting go of her hand.

"Yeah! I'm going to teach you all kinds of cool stuff!" Iruka said, leaning down so he was level with the twins.

"We're not babies." Samantha grumbled, giving him a small glare.

"Sorry, sorry!" Iruka waved his hands and stood up strait again. "Shall we go?"

Sarah and Samantha looked up at Sakura. "I'll come get you before busses." She said giving their hands a small squeeze. They smiled up at her and let go of her hands, and ran off ahead of Iruka, where he pointed. Sakura watched them go with a small smile. They were warming up here really nicely.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked, but was already walking again. Sakura jogged to catch up, but slowed to a walk.

They came to a somewhat large field that was inclosed by trees. A big bolder sat in the middle of the field, along with a table and small pool. As they got closer to the pool and table, she could see some fish swimming in the small pool of water.

"This is what you are to do." Tsunade reached in the pool and grabbed a small fish be the tail. She set it on the table and walked over to the large rock. "While you wait for the fish to die, you are going to split this rock down the middle.

Sakura stood there, looking at her like she grew a new head. "Huh?"

Tsunade sighed and turned to face the rock. "This is what you are going to do." Tsunade's fist started to glow with a light green color, and she ran at it, and smashed her fist into the side of it, making a sliver, about a foot wide, and the rocks length(5 feet) fall off. "Now, your turn. But hit it in the middle."

Sakura looked at the piece of rock that was now on the ground, to the big rock it came from, to Tsunade's hand. "You... Want me.. To try to... Do that?" Sakura pointed at the sliver.

"Not try, do." Tsunade sat on the ground, and waited. "You need to figure out how to use your charkura to split it. Don't use just you fist alone, you will break your hand."

Sakura just looked at her for a minute, then nodded and stood in front of the rock, just looking at it.

XX

"Like this?" Sarah asked. She leaned backwards, and lifted her feet over her head, and did it faster each time.

"Yup! Good job!" Iruka gave her the thumbs up and looked over at Sami, who was throwing kunai at a target. "Aim a little higher." He said, as he stood behind her.

"Ok.." Sam whispered, and threw another one, it hit just above the center. She gasped and a large smile grew on her lips. "YES!"

"Good job girls!" Iruka gave them both a high five, and looked up the road as Tsunade and Sakura came towards them. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow then!" He waved to them as they ran off.

"Bye, Iruka-sensei!" They called back as they waved.

Sakura stopped by the gate with a small smile. They ran up to her and hugged her. "Did you guys have fun?" Sakura asked as they started walking again.

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei is really cool!" Sarah laughed as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura flinched and pulled her hand away. "Did I hurt you?" Sarah asked, her smile gone.

"No... I sprained my wrist." Sakura smiled sheepishly, and showed them the bandage.

"How?" Sami asked, checking to make sure her other hand was ok before she grabbed it.

"I hit a rock to hard." Sakura smiled and carefully took Sarah's hand.

"Sakura," Tsuande turned to face them. "I want you to try to heal it. If you can't then come see me in the morning and I'll fix it. Just use the same thing you used to save that fish. I want you to meet me at the same place tomorrow, and bring your sisters to Iruka. See you." Tsunade waved and walked off.

"Bye." Sakura mumbled and they walked to the busses. When she sat in a open seat on the bus, she pulled out her cell phone, only to see she had two missed calls.

__

"Sakura, it's mom. I'm coming home early. I called the school, and they said you and the girls were having fun, so I didn't come pick them up. I'll see you when you get home!"

Sakura pushed the botten to erase the message, and waited for the next one to start.__

"Hey babe."

It was Bobby._ "Ah, I guess you're not home or something... But, ah... Just wondering why you aren't online and why you didn't answer your cell, you always do. Ummm... Call me..."_ Sakura sighed and deleted that one, too.

"I don't want to talk." She whispered to herself and put her cell back in her pocket. Her hand was throbing, so she dicided to try to heal it. A light green glow formed on her other hand, and she put it over the sprain. It felt numb for a few seconds, but after a few minutes, the pain went away and it felt much better. But, it was still very stiff. The bus stopped at the corner and Sakura followed her sisters off the bus.

From where they were, Sakura could see her mother's car. The twins ran ahead, but Sakura walked slowly, trying to loosen her wrist. It wouldn't be good if her mom knew about it, because then she'd have to explain how it happened, but she wouldn't be able to, so she'd have to lie, which she was good at, but didn't like to do.

Temari was walking out of the building as Sakura was walking in. They shared a smile, but neather stopped to talk. Sakura could hear Naruto from outside, so she wasn't surprised when she saw him in the hall, but what did surprise her, was that he was talking to Gaara. She tried to walk past them without talking to them, but Naruto will be Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura!" He said and waved. Sakura looked and smiled, walking over to him.

"Hi."

"You look worn out." Naruto's head tilted to the side. "You just get back from training with Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah." She didn't think she looked that bad, but maybe she did. Oh well.

"Eat something." Gaara said from where he was leaning against the wall. "It will help you get your chakura back faster."

"Um, thanks. I better go now. Bye." Sakrua waved and crossed the hall to her apartment.

"Bye!" Naruto called as she shut the door.

"Who was that?" Kyra smirked. She was sitting on the floor helping the twins with their homework.

"A person that goes to my school." Sakura mumbled as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with milk and grabbed an apple and went to her room, grabbing her bag on the way.

XX

Sakura rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her computer chair. It was late, and she was tired. Bobby had just got off line, and she told him she didn't want to talk because her throat hurt, but she just really didn't want to talk. She had finished her homework, another excuse not to get on webcam with him.

She shut down her computer and crawled into her bed with a low sigh. It had been a long day, and tomorrow was going to be harder. So, she had made a few friends that she didn't think would happen, she's learning from the 'best' as everyone keeps telling her.

She pulled the black comfiter up to her chin and hit the light that was on her headboard. Her wrist still hurt, but as everything turned black, it went away...

XX

"Sakura!" TenTen waved as she ran up to her new friend the next morning. Sakura looked up from her locker and gave TenTen a small smile.

"Hey."

"What are you doing after school?" TenTen asked, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Um, I'm with Tsunade-sama until 5:30, but after that I'm free." Sakura slammed her locker shut and they girls started walking to their first class.

"That's perfect!" TenTen said, with a small skip. She's happy about something, Sakura thought. "Ok, so there's this thing going on later that we want you to come with us to. It doesn't start till 6:30, so we can pick you and Gaara up at the same time. Naruto said you live next to each other."

"What kind of 'thing' is it?" Sakura took her seat while TenTen took a seat in back of her, next to Neji, who pointed to the seat when she was about to sit next to Sakura.

"It's a bonfire and there's going to be a bunch of games. It's down by the beach. Right, Neji?" TenTen looked over at him with a small blush.

"Yeah." He gave her a small smile and looked at Sakura. "All of us are going."

"All of us?"

"Me, you, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba." She counted off her fingers as she said all the names. "It'll be fun! Please say you'll come!"

"Um, Sure, I guess, sounds cool." Sakura smiled at them and glanced to her left, where she saw Gaara sitting next to her, the only open seat that was left in the room. "So, you're going to?"

"Hn."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"That mean's yes." Hinata giggled from her seat next to Naruto, they were sitting in front of Sakura and Gaara. "It's going to be so much fun!" She clapped her hands a little, and blushed when Naruto gave her a big smile.

XX

The next class, her math class, went by rather quickly, and soon it was time for lunch.

Sakura got a piece of pizza and a Kiwi-Strawberry Propel and walked to the table where TenTen and Hinata sat, she sat across from them, next to Neji and the kid named Kiba. They were all talking about the bonfire, and about the weather. They dicided to call everyone if it was going to be cold, they didn't know yet, because no one watched the weather, i mean, who does?

After lunch, Sakura waved good-bye to her friends and followed Gaara and Naruto from the lunch room to the trainning field in the way back. Sakura sat down on the ground with her math book and started her homework so her mom didn't have an excuse for her not to go to the bonfire with everyone.

"Yo." Kakashi appeared in front of them, and walked over to Naruto. "I want you to start Sakura out with the basics, Gaara. Naruto, you and I will spar. Go."

Sakura and Gaara walked over to a open area away from Naruto and Kakashi, who were already beating the crap out of the other.

Sakura looked up at Gaara, only to see his back. "Gaara?"

"Attack."

"Huh?"

"Show me what you have." He grumbled, turning to her. "I wont use the sand."

"Alright.." Sakura hesitated before running at him and throwing a punch at his face, he, obviouly blocked, but Sakura knew he would, so she was ready with a kick to the gut. It caught him off surprise and he stumbled back a little, then she was at it again.


	9. Party at the beach!

"Again... Again... Again." Tsunade sighed as she watched Sakura run and puch the same spot in the rock over and over. "Stop."

"What am I doing wrong?" Sakura huffed, sitting down on the ground. She whiped the sweat from her brow and looked up at Tsunade.

Tsunade sat crosslegged in front of her student. "This is different from healing. When you use your chakura to power a punch or kick, it has to be a lot. You need to keep in mind how much you are using, but not as much as when you are healing. It's very different from each other." Tsunade pulled a strand of grass from the ground and held it up. "Say this is a worm. If you were going to heal this, you would need to use very little chakura, much less then if you were going to heal a dog or person. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"... I think so..." Sakura looked up at the rock one more time. She had been hitting the rock dead center, while Tsunade had hit it's edge, making it sliver. She stood up and ran at it again, her arm powered with the green glow. Sakura slammed her fist to the right of the center, and a loud crack sounded, and half of it crumbled to small pieces.

Tsunade stood with a proud smile on her lips. "So different, but also the same." She whispered to herself. Tsunade was amazed with this girl, it had taken her far longer to do what Sakura had just done. Sakura was smiling at the crumbled rock, her face bright and happy. "Good work, you can go."

"Bye!" Sakura grabbed her bag and ran off, stopping when she got to the road, she slowly turned back. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?" Tsunade called turning to face her.

"Thanks." Sakura gave her a big smile.

"Anytime." Tsunade smiled back, watching as Sakura ran off to find her sisters.

XX

"Please mom?!" Sakura had just asked her mom if she could go to the bonfire. She had taken a shower, and was brushing her, recently, blowdried hair in the kitchen while her mother cooked dinner. "Everyone's going!"

"Bobby called."

"I want to go!"

"He said that you haven't been answering his calls. Said you were sick."

"Mom!"

"Sakura." Kyra smalled the bowel down on the counter and faced her daughter with a stern look. "You need to stop ingoring him. How would you feel if he did that to you?"

Sakura's jaw tightened and she looked away. "I talked to Kristen today. PJ told her that Bobby has another girlfriend." She whispered at the end, tears crawling around her eyes. "I don't think he cares, mom." Sakura left the room and walked into her bedroom to finish getting ready, she was going wheather her mom said she could or not.

Kristen had called her while she was on the bus home, giving her the news. Sakura had cried when she was in the shower, but she was determind not to cry about it anymore. This always happened, they always found someone better then herself. Everyone of her boyfriends had done that to her, Bobby was the only one that tried cheating, the others had broken up with her first.

Sakura pulled her hair over her shoulder and twisted it, making a loose spiral. The eyeliner glided across her eye leaving a black line. Sakura backed up a little and looked at herself in the miror. She looked ok, she supossed. Her shirt was in her closet, it was a black tanktop that she had to go with her jeans. The shirt was low cut, showing off her silver cross that her grandfather gave her before he died. She missed him deeply. She tied up her white sneakers, and left her room.

"Sakura!" Kyra called from the kitchen, where Sakura could smell smoke. "Get the door please! AH!" Sakura heard pans banging, and guessed she caught something on fire again. Sakura sighed and went to the door.

She opened the door, looking towards the kitchen where a think spiral of smoke was coming from. "Do you need help, mumma?" She called, hearing her mother sware at something.

"No, No! It's all good!"

Sakura shook her head with a sigh and turned back to the open door. Gaara was standing there with a raised 'eyebrow' looking at the kitchen door. He looked back at her, and his other 'eyebrow' went up. "Don't ask. Mom's attempting to cook again." Sakura sighed. "I'll be right back. You can come in!" Sakura called as she ran to the kitchen. "MOM!" Sakuar laughed. More clangs and bangs were heard, as Gaara made his way to the kitchen. The twins stared at him as he walked.

"Sakura!" Kyra laughed. They were both on the floor laughing. There was a black lump in the sink, with the cold water running on it.

"Need any help?" Gaara asked from the doorway. Both girls stopped laughing and looked up.

"Hello?" Kyra whispered, raising a eyebrow and looking over at her daughter.

"Hey, Gaara." Sakrua said, still giggling. "What's up?" Sakrua tried to stand, but slipped on water that had gotten to the floor. Gaara reached his arm out and grabbed her shoulders before she could fall. Sakura's hands went to his chest and she started laughing again, so did Kyra. "Sorry." She laughed, trying to get a hold of herself before the laughing turned into crying.

"We're supossed to meet them outside. You ready?" He asked, slowly lifting his hands from her, making sure she wouldn't fall again.

"Sure, Sure." She said, whiping her hands on her jeans. "One second." Sakura went over to the freezer and pulled out a frozzen pizza. She took it out of the box and placed it in the oven, turning it on. "When the timer goes off, take it out and give some to the twins." Sakura said, a small smile on her lips as she helped her mother off the floor.

"Have fun, sweety." Kyra kissed Sakura's forhead. "Nice to meet you, Gaara."

"Same." He mumbled as he followed Sakrua out of the door.

"Make sure mom doesn't burn anything else!" Sakrua called as she shut the door behind her and Gaara. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's nothing." He said, watching her face intently. Sakrua didn't seem to notice though.

Sakura shrugged on her hoddie as the went out in the parking lot to wait for the others. But, they were already there. Sakura laughed and ran over to them, getting in next to Hinata. Gaara got in the front next to Naruto, and they drove off. On the other side of Hinata, Kiba sat smiling at them. Neji was picking up TenTen, but Hinata wanted to ride with Sakura, so she had Naruto pick her up. Neji lived with his uncle and Hianta.

When they got to the beach, everyone else was already there. Hinata and Sakura went over to TenTen and they all sat down to talk. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba went to the other side of the fire and sat down with Neji.

"Alright, everyone!" TenTen stood up, putting her hands in the air. "Time for games!" Sakura groaned, and TenTen just kicked her knee. Sakura laughed and almost fell over backwards.

"What are you on, girl?" Kiba laughed and helped her up. He had just got back from over by the cars. "Jeeze!" He laughed. Sakura had to hold onto him as she laughed, so she didn't fall over.

"I'm.. s-sorry!" Sakura got out when she breathing started to go back to normal.

"It's fine." Kiba chuckled. He helped her sit down and sat next to her, his arm still around her waist to make sure she didn't fall again.

"I haven't had this much fun in along time! Well, at least without booze!" Sakura cracked her cramping knuckles, still giggling. Everyone looked at her like she grew another head.

"You've drank before?" Hinata whispered, her pale eyes wide.

"Yeah... Me and my old friends used to all the time... Why? Don't you guys drink?" Sakura looked at all their faces, not one of them changed. She shifted uncomfertably on the log she was sitting on.

"We aren't aloud to drink here. It's forbidden." Kiba whispered in her ear. "Only one of us has ever drank before..." Kiba's voice trailed off and he through a quick glance at Gaara, almost imedietly looking away when he met Gaara's cold stare.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. No one daring to look at Gaara. Naruto finally broke the silence and jumped up.

"What do we do next?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"How about... Ghost storys!" TenTen said, tossing her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Kiba said, standing up. "I'll go fist!"

As Kiba told his story, everyone looked at him. It was nothing for Sakura, but everyone else seemed like they were getting scared. Sakura's eyes darted around the circle, but paused when green met jade. She took in a small gasp at seeing how intence Gaara's stare was. Sakura gulped visably and stood up. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm going to take a small walk." She whispered, rubbing her arms to keep the chill air out.

"My story scaring you?" Kiba smirked.

"Yeah, that's it. I'll be back." Sakura turned and quickly walked off, arms held around her chest.

The air was chilly, just like Hinata said it would be. But Sakura had only brought her summer jacket, it was dark brown, but was light. The air went right through it. The moon was in the sky, and the waves rolled over the sand, almost to Sakura's toes. She had taken off her shoes, dispite the cold, the sand felt to good under her feet.

She looked up at the sky. Stars dotted across the black blanket, few whisps of clouds lined the moon. It was beautiful. Back at her old home, her friends and her would always take sleeping bags and lanters and go sleep in the field about a mile in the woods in back of Sakura's house. They did it when ever they could. It was fun, and once, they even got some guys to hang out with them.

The night sky brought back some nice, but painful, memorys for Sakura.

"Sakura?" Kiba came up and stood next to her, looking at her with a faight smile. "I didn't scare you that bad, did I?" His voice had a teasing tone.

"No." Sakura took a deep breath and glanced back over at the group. "I just like the night sky." Her eyes slowly traveld back up to the moon.

"Mmm. It is pretty. Did it look like this back at your old home?" Kiba looked up at the moon, too.

"No. The stars were a lot brighter." Sakura's eyes landed on the bright horizen. "There wasn't as many lights to brighten the sky."

Kiba didn't say anything. Sakrua glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he was looking at her. Great, just what I need, she thought, looking back up at the sky.

"Kiba!" Naruto called from his place by the fire. "Come over here for a minute!"

"'Kay!" He called back. "See yah later." Kiba gave her a toothy grin and jogged off.

Sakura let out a sigh and sat down on the cold sand, that started moving? She glanced up to see Gaara coming over, he made the sand warm. That's a cool trick, Sakura gave him a small smile and watched as he sat down next to her.

"Don't tell him I said this, but Kiba's weird." Sakura whispered with a small laugh. Gaara just stared at her, an eyebrow raising toward the sky. "It seems like hes, just, _always right there_." Sakura used her hands to demistrate what she ment. A small smirk grew on Gaara's lips. He put his chin on his fist, pulling his 'eyebrows' together, as if it was intresting. "I-I mean... Well... Oh, you know." Sakrua growled and looked away. She didn't like how he bearly talked back to her. Even in practise, he bearly talked.

"He does get annoying." Gaara finally whispered. "He's like a dog, always by your side, no matter how many times you kick him." Gaara leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky with a smirk at seeing Sakura's face.

"You'd kick a dog?!" She whispered, eyes big and mouth hanging open.

"If they get annoying enough." Gaara glanced over at her.

"... I guess... I could never do that to save my life." Sakrua grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest again, mostly to keep the chill breeze out.

"Are you cold?"

"No, not really. I'm fine."

Gaara just watched her. His gaze didn't make her skin crawl like Kiba's did. Gaara's had a kind of warmth to it, she had no clue why, considering he was, like, one of the scariest people she's ever met.

"Can... Can I ask you something?" Sakura didn't look at him as she spoke, she kept her eyes on the sea.

"Hn." When she glanced at him, he was still looking at her. Finally figuring she didn't know what 'Hn.' ment yet, he shook his head once.

"Why did everyone go quiet when I said something about booze? What happened to make it forbidden?" Gaara quickly looked away. "It seemed as if they were blaming something on you, with the way they kept glancing at you and everything." She mumbled the last part, playing with the heated sand, letting it fall between her fingers.

Gaara didn't answer for awhile, he watched the sand drain from Sakura's fingers, thinking.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." She whispered, taking another handful of sand and draining it through her fingers.

"Something happened. Something we're not aloud to talk about, unless me or my family say." Gaara paused, meeting her eyes. "I... I had anger problems when I was younger. It was because of me, but it wasn't my falt." Gaara whispered the whole time. His eyes glazed over, and it seemed he was looking threw Sakura, not seeing her at all.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me." Sakura said quickly. She could see the pain in his eyes... The pain she saw in her own. She could also tell that it was hard for him to talk with others, other then Naruto, and it was 10 times harder to talk about this.

Gaara's eyes betraied his blank face. His eyes were greatful, yet the pain was still there. Sakura smiled at him, they were going to be good friends, she could tell.

XX

"Bye Gaara." Sakrua waved as she passed Gaara's apartment, Naruto kept walking with her, walking her to her door. Gaara was in his place before they reached her door.

Naruto just stood there, looking at her for a moment. "I've never seen him like that with anyone before. He must really like you." He finally whispered. Naruto had a serious face on, she liked his goofy one better. "I'm glad he has someone other then me to talk to."

"He's pretty cool." Sakura nodded, feeling a little uncomfertable.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." The goofy face Sakura came to love was back. "Night, Sakura."

"Night, Naruto." Sakura waved and left him to leave the building.

There was a note on the table next to the door.

__

-Sakura

Bobby called, yet again, please call him back! Try to work it out, if you can't, give him hell for it. twins are sleeping, please be quiet, I'm going to bed now, night love you!

-Mom

P.S. CALL HIM!!

Sakura sighed and tossed the paper in the trash. She slowly made her way to her room, bearly making it to her bed before she passed out.


	10. Over did it

The next morning was slow. School dragged on, but it was finally after lunch, and Sakura was late at getting to the field. She had to stay to talk to her math teacher, but when she got to the field, Naruto and Gaara were laying on the grass, and Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

"Hey." She mumbled as she tossed her bag to the side and took out her phone, flopping on the ground.

"Hn."

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto was as hyper as ever. "Who you calling?"

"My brother." Sakura stood back up as she diled the number and walked off a bit.

__

"Hello?"

Kyoto's voice came from the other side.

"Hey, it's Sakura."

__

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?"

The noise of Kyoto's car grew loud as he sped up. Sakura smiled thinking about her brother racing some random person while on the phone, it wouldn't be the first.

"Nothing, just... I don't know." Sakura sat next to a tree, still facing away from Gaara and Naruto, but she could feel their eyes on her.

__

"What's wrong?"

Protective brother mode activated.

"It's nothing really. I just wanted to hear your voice, make sure your not in jail yet." Sakura added a small chuckle to hide her lie. "How's everything at home?"

__

"It's all good. Everyone sure ass hell misses you though. All the teachers keep asking how you are. Oh, Herb says hi, I was supossed to tell you that."

Kyoto chuckled, Sakura could hear the tires coming to a screeching stop.

"Getting back from lunch break?"

__

"Yeah. I went and got Cassy and me some coffee."

Cassy was his best friend. She was Sakura's favorite out of all of Kyoto's friends.

"Tell her I said hi. I'll let you go, bye."

__

"I'll tell her. Bye, and tell mom to call me 'kay?"

"I will. Love you, bye."

__

"Bye."

The line went dead.

Sakura sat there with the phone still to her ear. She missed her brother and wanted to see him. It was so different not having him around all the time. They used to do everything together, and she'd always hang out with him in his room and play X-box 360 with him.

A hand was put on her shoulder. Sakura looked up to see Kakashi looking down at her with a small smile, she could see it in his eyes. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sakura shut her phone and tossed it over to her bag.

Kakashi walked into the middle of the clearing and faced the three highschoolers. It looked like he was sizing them up with the way he was looking at each one of them. Sakura stood with her thumbs in the pockets of her loose black pants, her head tilted to the side a little, but her face resembled Gaara's, blank. Naruto stood there with that big goofy grin and his hands behind his head.

"Sakura, I want to see what you've learned from Tsunade-sama, attack me."

Sakura shrugged and un-zipped her jacket, showing off her albs and black bellie shirt that had one strap hooked from the front of her right shoulder, to the back of her left shoulder. She tossed her jacket to the side and walked closer to Kakashi, taking black fingerless gloves, with metal knuckle shields, out of her back pocket and slipping them on her hands. Kakashi's eyebrow lifted at this, Sakura's face was still blank, and she was looking at the ground in front of her.

"Begin when ready." Kakashi slowly slipped into his position, Sakura didn't move...

Sakura let out a battle cry as she brought her foot down on Kakashi, he bearly made it out of the way, his eye wide. Sakrua's foot made contact with the ground, making a crater where he was just standing. Sakura looked up from the center of the crater and disappeared in a blur.

"Good work at the clone." Kakashi said loud enough for her to hear him, where ever she was.

"Thanks." She was behind him again. Kakashi spun around and hit her arm out of the way, being careful not to touch her chakura powered fists.

Sakura ran at him again, punching forward with all her might, trying to make contact with him, but he kept jumping back, just out of reach. She growled in frustration and stopped her attack, jumping back. She let her arms rest, draining the chakura from them. Her breath was coming out in puffs, and her arms drooped heavly. And it didn't pass over Kakashi's head eather.

He was gone. Sakura stopped breathing and slowly looked around, not seeing or sencing anything. She stood up strait and took a deep breath, finally finding him. A smirk formed on her lips, she pulled her arm back, it glowing a bright green, and she slammed it in th ground, creating a gigantic crack, that spred threw the whole field, Kakashi was between the crack, looking at her with big eyes.

"Does this mean I..." Sakura stopped talking as a crunching, exploding feeling came from the middle of her chest. She never felt anything so painful in her life.

"Sakura...?" Naruto took a hesitent step forward.

"I-I..." Sakura clutched a hand to her chest, falling to her knees with a scream of pain.

"SAKURA!" Naruto started running towards her, but Kakashi was already there, along with Gaara, who teliported himself over.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Kakashi laid her down on the ground and gently removed her hand from her chest.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked, grabbing her other arm to keep her from thrashing around.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before. Naruto," Kakashi glanced up at him. "Get Tsunade, tell her it's an emergency."

"Hai." Naruto was gone in a blur.

XX

It was black. The same blackness that came every time she was near him. It wasn't peaceful, yet not dangerous. Just black. Yet, it still un-nerved her. It made her scared. She hated the blackness, it was different from the dark. It was silent, motionless. Nothing there.

Voice started breaking into the darkness, but the words ment nothing. The soft voices turned into shouting, but it sounded like it was far away, but yet so very close. The blackness got thinker, like adding cornstarch to soup. The sounds got clearer, and she could hear Tsunade shouting at someone, they returned the shout, only sharper, more like a hiss.

But, the blackness was still there. It was like a blinefold that covered her whole body, but her ears.

She felt nothing. Nothing other then the weight of the blackness. It crushed her like a full grown tree landing on her. Yet, it was standable. She could live with it.

Sakura...

Her name broke threw the blackness, someone was holding her hand, sqweezing it lightly.

Sakura...

It was all becoming clearer. Tsunade was the one calling her name. Other voices, Kakashi, Naruto, Shitzune, and a grunting Gaara, all of it broke threw, she just couldn't react. Nothing worked. Her voice, her hands, legs, nothing.

"Sakura..."

A rub on her cheek. She could feel.

"What's going on?" Gaara grunted. His voice was farther away.

"Sakura...?" Tsunade rubbed Sakura's cheek with the back of her hand again, waiting for some sign that she could be heard.

Kakashi answered Gaara's question. "That blow she did to the ground triggered an old ingery she substaind awhile ago. It rebroke a bone in her chest somewhere, the one Tsunade-sama just heald."

"It wasn't a bone, it was her lung." Tsunade whispered.

So that's what happened...

A twitch brought everyone to silence. Tsunade was the first to recover, cupping Sakrua's face. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

Another twitch of a finger.

"Sakura, if you can hear me, sqweeze my hand." Tsunade's hand was n hers, a gentle sqweeze. "Alright. She can hear. Try to open your eyes. Shitzune, give me that flashlight." Sakura's eyes fluttered, but didn't open.

"It... Hurts..." A small whisper came from her mouth, lips bearly moving.

"I know, Sakura. But you need to open your eyes so that I can check them."

The blackness was slipping away, revieling the pain it had been hiding. Her eyelids fluttered, and slowly opened, the light was bright, blinding. Tsunade was leaning over her, and Kakashi was a little farther away. But everyone was there, as close as they dared. Sakura's eyes ran over everyones face, and lingered on Tsunade's and Shitzune's confused faces. Kakashi and Naruto looked relived, and Gaara looked board, though she had heard the way his voice had sounded.

"Sakura." Her eyes flickered back to Tsunade's face. "How did you hurt your lung before? And in such a odd place?" Tsunade helped Sakura into a sitting postion, seeing that she was perfectly fine now.

Sakura did answer for a minute, thinking of how her father had tossed her down two flights of stairs with a punch in that spot. "I fell down stairs last year." She finally whispered.

"But the way it was damaged-" Shitzune clamped her mouth shut at Sakrua's glare.

"I fell." She repeated, looking back down at the ground in front of her.

"And how did you fall?" It was Kakashi who had caught on so quick. His red eye didn't let him miss the glare like Tsunade had when she was looking at Shitzune while she spoke.

Sakura didn't look up. Her eyes stayed on the grass, she didn't want to think about that night. That had been the night that Kyoto had found her and was forced to take her to the hospital. The night that the real lies started. The night that her father had first hit the twins...

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

Sakura's hand flew to her face, surely enough the tears had betrayed her yet again. "I'm not." She quickly got rid of the evidence and started to stand. Naruto helped her. "I need to go home. The twins." Sakrua whispered, hearing the bell. "Can't stay after for lesson today." She mumbled as she passed Tsunade to grab her stuff. Naruto was by her side the whole time, to make sure she didn't fall. "Dad's picking them up, I need to be there." Sakrua grabbed her stuff and headed to the school, Naruto hesitated, looking back at Kakashi.

"Make sure she gets back ok, Naruto." Kakashi said eyes never leaving Sakura's back. Something was off, and he could feel it.

"Hai." Naruto ran to Sakura's side, putting his arm around her shoulders to steddy her.

"Gaara-" Kakahsi looked back to see him disappear in a whirl of sand. He sighed and glanced over at Tsunade. "Well, that was intresting." He muttered.

"Tsunade-sama... There's something she's not telling us..." Shitzune whispered, looking down.

"I know. I've known." Tsunade stood and stared after Sakura.

XX

Thanks to Naruto, Sakura and the twins got home, Gaara trailing behind them. Kyra flipped at seeing her daughter like this, but Naruto quickly made up a lie, and the twins and Gaara went along with it, Gaara even added a few things in to make it more real. Naruto had to leave, he was meeting with Iruka, his bestfriend/teacher/step-fatherish figure.

Gaara stayed with the twins to help Sakura, so that her mother could go to work without worring. Gaara had Sarah go get Temari across the hall, and they came back with a first-aid kit just in case they needed it, no one knew where Kyra put theirs. And they didn't dare go into her bathroom. Temari came over and made Sakura sit, she was trying to get her sisters something to eat, but Temari insisted on doing it. Sakura sat on the couch and snatched the remote from Gaara, earning a growl.

"Don't you growl at me." She said, giving him '_the_' look.

"I'm not a dog." Gaara growled, again.

"Sure you're not." Sakura patted his cheek and changed the channel.

Gaara glared at her for a few minutes, diciding if what he was about to do was worth it or not. She had changed it to some comady show, Jeff Dunham, or something like that. She was giggling with her hand over her mouth. Some purple monkey was saying something about a gay car... Gaara wasn't really paying attenchion. Slowly, Gaara put his arm over the back of the couch, turning to the TV. His arm drifted so it was around Sakura's shoulder, and he reached for the remote.

"Nope!" Sakura moved the remote, forgetting he was on the side she moved it to. He snatched it and put it back on the football game, removing his arm from her shoulders, a smirk on his mouth. "Damn..." Sakura looked away, thinking of something to get it back. Yeah, she liked football, she just didn't like being told what to watch.

A large smile crossed her face as she stood up and went down to her bedroom, she could feel Gaara's eyes on her as she shut her door. She skipped to the closet and walked in, grabbing a tanktop and short shorts. She quickly slid them on and skipped back out, sitting down, closer then before, to Gaara.

"It was hot." She explained, and leaned slightly against him, so she was angled that he could see down her shirt. All she needed was for him to get distracted... HA! This is it... But he was looking at her face, obviously confused.

"You have goose bumps." He pointed to her arm. "And, you're hot?"

"Of course I am." Sakrua grumbled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"But your skin is cold." Gaara poked her arm. Sakura sighed and turned to fully face him.

"I am not cold." She said slowly. "I got my own personal heater." She patted his stomach with a small laugh. He growled at her. "Bad doggy! Don't make me get out the newspaper!"

"You wouldn't." He growled. Sakrua smirked and reached under the coffee table and grabbed one. She rolled it up and smacked it on her open hand.

"Give me the remote." She put out her hand to take it, and pulled back the other one with the newspapaer, threatening to hit him. Gaara glared and growled, pulling the remote farther away from her. Sakrua raised her eyebrows and smacked him on the head with the paper.

Gaara sat there with big eyes, not believing she did that. Sakura took the remote and put it back on her show, sitting closer to him for heat. She was cold, freezing is a better word. She could feel he was still frozen with shock and smiled. He really didn't believe she would do that! She felt like bursting out in laughter, but that would wake him up, and he'd try to take the... remote? Sakura looked around her for it. She was sure she had put it on her leg... A growl came from between her lips.

"Bad dog." Gaara hit her in the head with the newspaper. Sakura looked up at him with big eyes. "On the floor."

"Excuse me?" Sakura's eyebrows raised again.

"Dogs arent' aloud on the couch." Gaara pushed her off and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'm gunna kill you!" She screamed and jumped at him. The whole couch flipped over, and they crashed to the floor. Sakura opened her eyes and found herself inches from Gaara's face. She gasped and pushed herself up, at the same time Gaara did. So, now she was sitting on his lap, looking at him with wide eyes. Gaara's eyes matched hers, but his were a little wider, and his mouth was open slightly.

"Sakura, Gaara, are you guys hungry-" Temari stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. Sakura had her hands on Gaara's chest, his hands on her lower back, and their faces were molded together. "Wow." Temari turned on her heal and went back into the kitchen. "Something I _so_ didn't need to see."

Sakura back away from Gaara a little to look into his eyes. She was about to say something, but he nodded. "I know." She nodded and sighed getting up. No one was to know of this. That would be bad, very bad.


	11. First mission gone bad

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chap up!! I've been having a MAJOR writers block!! But, I finally thought of something, sooooo, I hope you like it!!! **

**Please review to tell me how you liked it!!!!!**

Everything was sore the next day. And that fall with Gaara didn't help any. Kyra tried to get her to stay home, but she said that Tsunade had medicen that would make it feel better, plus, she didn't want to miss any training. Sakura walked to the bus stop with the twins, Gaara and his family were already there, Naruto was walking up the street with Ramen noddles in his hand.

Sakura smiled at her friend, it was so Naruto.

The sky was clear, all blue, not a single cloud in the sky. The breeze was chilly, but not enough to have a big heavy coat on. Sakura was in a light t-shirt, the cold not bothering her skin. She could be out in a snow storm in dead winter, and the cold would bearly effect her. Gaara had a black zip-up sweatshirt on over a black shirt with a red fist in the middle. Today was a special day at school, they were spending the whole day on their teams. Sakura didn't look at Gaara more then she had to, bearly talked to anyone.

Sakura did as she was told today, nothing extra. Tsunade had fully healed her, but she didn't want to over do it. Her sisters looked at her oddly as they walked back to the busses after they got done with Iruka-sensei for the day. They had noticed Sakura's odd behavior and were worried for her.

Weeks passed like this. Sakura bearly talked, and never did more then she was told. Something had happened, but no one knew what. Everyone finally dicided to give the pink haired girl some room to think, let her go to them on her own.

Sakura's head swimmed with the night that was so long ago. After Temari and Gaara had left, her dad showed up to get the twins. Sakura refused to let them go with him alone, so went also.

She had never been violated in such a way ever in her life...

XX

It was dark. Night time. Sakura climbed out her bedroom window and carefully climbed up to the roof. She couldn't deal with the thoughts, she needed to clear her head. The moon and stars usually helped. The shingles were cold under her bear feet, but Sakura paid no heed to them as she walked over to the end of the building, where she would have the best view of the city and the sky. Two in one. The cold breeze made her shiver, but also swept away some of the pictures that lingered in her mind. The awful memorys that she begged to be forgotten. Sakura pulled her hair into a loose pony tail on the side of her head, she wanted to be able to see and not have it whipping her in the face with the wind.

Sakura crossed her legs and looked over the sleeping city, everything seemed so calm. Not a care in the world. Lies. All of it. Nothing was ever what it seemed. Happiness was a joke. Not real. It was for little kids who didn't understand what pain was. Who lived a joyous life until reality smashed them back down to earth. Sakura had never had that kind of life. She had learned from the beginning that it was all lies. Everything people told you about the life of an teenager/adult. They said you had bad times, it was worse, good times, it was a lie. You would meet friends that you could trust for life in high school, lie. You could never trust anybody in this world. No one. Not even your cat or dog. Lies. All of it. No one cared about you. Not one. They pretended, sure, but like I said, lies. Everything that you learn about the "real life" Was a lie. None of it was good and happy. None of it was bad or crappy, it was worse. Far worse then anyone made it out to be. Nothing someone smart would want. Nothing someone stupid would be stupid enough to believe.

An ice cold wind gusted around Sakura, her hair flying from its elastic.

You see people smiling everyday. People laughing together, singing, dancing, people in love. They used those around them to make them feel better. They fed off of other people to lift themselves up. It doesn't work. That just shows how weak you truly are. Needing others to stay strong. Those kind of people are the ones Sakura hated most. The ones who depended on others. People who hurt those around them to make themselves feel better. People who liked seeing others in pain.

A small tear rolled from the corner of her dull green eye.

The pain was so much, having to deal with this. It hurt every second of the day. Not just the physical pain, but the mental pain as well. It hurt even more when her friends asked if she was ok, when they smiled and told her what ever it was that it was ok. It wasn't ok. None of it was. The smiles, laughter, it was like knives stabbing her over and over and over with out resting. How could they act so well? How could they go about like nothing in the world was wrong? Like no one ever lied to them?

Movment in the street caught her eye. A girl and boy from the school were walking hand in hand, in the middle of the night. The girl looked up at him like she truely trusted him. Like there wasn't anything in the world but him. He looked back at her with the same eyes, slowly leaning down to kiss her.

It hit Sakura like a ten ton weight falling from the sky and smacking her flat in the face.

Others didn't see the world like she did. They didn't understand yet. They didn't know all the lies like she did, they were still in those happy-go-lucky days. Nothing happened to them like it did Sakura. Everything was different to them. Realization hadn't come to them yet. But it would, and it would hurt. She felt lucky that she had known for years.

Another movment caught her attention, but her eyes did not move from the couple slowly walking down the street. Sakura didn't care who was coming up behind her, friend or foe. Once they disappeared around the corner, Sakura's eyes moved back up to the sky, not once looking in the direction of her visiter. She didn't care, as long as they left her alone.

The minutes slowly passed, not one of the two on the roof made a sound. Eyes watched Sakura's every movement, not wanting her to fall off the roof and get hurt. The face around the eyes was blank. Not showing the real consern that was sealed in the jade eyes.

Gaara slowly, and quietly, sat next to Sakura, a foot away. He finally looked away and up to the sky.

It was a clear night, only a few whisps of clouds remaind to shade the moon. The stars were bright, but not out shining the great moon. The wind died down, and only their shallow breathing could be heard. Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes, realizing that the tears had not stopped. Gaara must have thought she was such a weakling, not being able to hold everything in.

She risked a glance over at him, he was looking back at her, confusion deep in his eyes. Eyes that had been in all of Sakura's dreams, all of her good ones. The ones that happened very celdom conpaired to the raging nightmares that marked her every other time she shut her eyes. Those eyes have saved her more then once, and yet, they never knew. Gaara was the first to look away, up to the sky. Sakura's eyes fell to the space between them, not knowing what to do. She hadn't expected it to be him that was here on the roof with her.

"We leave tomorrow." Gaara's soft, yet rough, voice broke the silence, his eyes back to looking at her.

"Huh?" Sakura met his eyes, dazed from waking up so quickly from her daydream.

"Our first mission is tomorrow. You should get some sleep, you'll need it." His voice was quieter then before, seeing the dazed confusion on her face.

"Oh... Yeah, that. Um... What time do we leave?" Sakura started getting to her feet, but her bear foot slipped, warm strong handes reached out and caught her before she could hit the shingles. Sakura stared up into Gaara's eyes.

"Five. I'll wait for you in the hall."

"Ok..." Sakura let her voice trail off as she sat back down on the cold roof. She didn't want to go back to her room, to her nightmares, her fears. She looked back up at the sky.

"You should go back to sleep." He whispered, sitting back down himself.

"I can't." Sakura whispered back, not looking over at him.

"Can't, or wont?"

"... Both." Sakura finally met his eyes, she could feel that her face was blank, as blank as his, but her eyes betrayed her. They always did, just like Gaara's did to him. Gaara seemed to see the fear, and nodded, leaning back on his hands.

Sakura sighed with relief and laid back on the cold roof. She watched Gaara watch the sky. She felt peaceful around him, though most didn't. Gaara was supossed to be a killer, the one you ran from. Sakura was oddly comferted by it. By the safe feeling she felt when she was around him. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was no better then the rest. Feeding off Gaara to feel better. She rolled to her side and was asleep instently, not noticing the pair of eyes that watched her...

XX

Everything was quiet when Sakura woke. She wasn't cold anymore, she was warm. Her eyes slowly opened and looked around. She was back in her room. A sigh left her lips as she realized Gaara must have carried her back. She didn't like that she had used him like that last night. She felt horrable. Yet, it was so nice to get a full nights sleep, or al least sleeping without dreaming for a change. She glanced at her clock, there was a note stuck on it.

__

I'll wait in the hall.

5:30

Gaara had left her a note. She glanced at her clock, it was 4:30... Crap! She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran into her bathroom, turning on the water. The "Field trip" they she was going on was going to take all weekend, if not more. Tsunade had already reassured Kyra that's what Sakura was going to be doing. Kyra didn't want Sakura to leave, but knew it was better not to argue, she would go anyway. It took a half hour for Sakura to get out of the shower. Another fifteen minutes to blowdry her hair. five minutes to brush it and put on her make-up. Great. ten minutes left to pack for the weekend.

Sakura dug under her bed and grabbed her backpack, the one she used for the hiking trips she used to go on with Danielle and Danielle's aunt. It was black, small, and sturdy. Perfect. She put in a bunch of stuff she would need. Clothes, food, water bottles, brush, tooth brush, eye-liner, and the knife that Kyoto had givin her a few years back. She quickly dressed in her black baggy pants and her one strap red belly shirt. She grabbed extra hair ties and put them around her wrist, grabbing her bag. She tip-toed past her moms and sisters doors, and got to the front door. She grabbed her lighter boots and opened the door, slipping out.

"About time." Gaara grumbled, making Sakura jump. She wirled around to see him leaning against the wall next to his door. He had a bag at his feet.

"Don't do that." She hissed and sat on the floor, pulling her boots on. She tied them up over her pants, they reached almost to her knees. These were the ones that were fashionable, yet great for sneeking around in and being quiet.

"Let's go." Gaara said as soon as she was done. Sakura stood back up and grabbed her bag, slinging it on as they walked.

Naruto was the first one to the gates, eating a steaming cup of ramen. Sakura and Gaara walked over to him, both looking at him, slowly shaking their heads. It was so Naruto to always have Ramen with him. Sakura set her bag down and leaned against the wall, putting her foot up behind her. Naruto sat cross legged on the ground while he finished his breakfast, Gaara stood unmoving. Of course, Kakashi was a few minutes late. They headed out once he was there, not waiting for him lame excuse before they started walking off.

Sakura walked behind them all, slowing her pace to let Kakashi get ahead of her. She hated having people behind her, where she couldn't see them, protect them from behind. It was odd, sure, but she couldn't help it. She had this weird feeling that something bad would happen to them, she she needed to know the second there was something going on the could get any of them hurt. She still didn't talk, not even yell at Naruto to quiet down when he was to loud. She could feel Kakashi's eye on her once in awhile, but he watched all of them. Gaara glanced at her once or twice, when ever she stumbled on a rock. Naruto was in the lead, jabbering about random things. Gaara had slowed and was now walking next to Kakashi, who slowed so he was now closer to Sakura then Naruto. She couldn't tell if it was because Naruto was annoying, or if it was because he thought something was wrong with her.

Sakura watched the sun rise as they walked, refusing to meet eather of their glances. Naruto stopped talking, that could only mean that something was going on. Sakura looked at her blonde friend, he had stopped and was looking into the forest with a stern face, Gaara was looking to the other side of the road, and Kakashi kept turning his head to look both ways. Sakura slipped the knife out of her sleeve and held it tightly, making sure it would not be dropped. She slowly made her way closer to Gaara, to defend his back. Kakashi did the same to Naruto, something was definetly wrong. And then she heard it, the sound of someone breathing, other then her team. There was a lot of them, maybe ten or twelve. The sky was getting brighter, but the woods were still pitch black, making it hard to see who was out there, and where they were.

Sakura leaned her back against Gaara's, looking at the other side of the road, the same side Naruto was. Him and Kakashi were already back to back, looking in the woods intently. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt Gaara twitch, that wasn't good. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling someone coming closer to her. She flung her knife out, just as a man covered in black jumped out of the trees at her and Gaara. The knife burried deep in his throat, killing him. Everything was in motion. The others from the woods started jumping out at them, the battle had begun. Sakura took out a kunai from the pouch she attatched to her belt and started defending herself, killing as needed. Killing others felt odd, but it gave her a rush. A sort of high that she liked. She dug her knife out of the persons throat and started fighting again.

Sand, it came out of no where. Sand grabbed her and pulled Sakura backwards. Blood splattered from somewhere to her side, spraying her. The high vanished, seeing all of the blood everywhere. Her weapons fell from her hands and she fell to her knees. The sand had left her, once it saved her. Sakura gasped for the air that wouldn't make it to her lungs. So much blood. She could feel it's warmth on her skin. Her face, her arms, her hands. She looked at her hands with horror. She had killed people. People she never had known. People who's familys they would never see again. She had killed someones baby. Someones lover, someones life. Blood splattered at her again, it running down her face, dripping to the ground that hungerly sucked it up. The sand was back, covering her body. Sakura screamed, high and loud, trying to get away from the blood. It was all around her, she could smell it. It was on her skin. She scraped her nails along her arms, trying to get it off. Her skin started to bleed with the efort, making it worse.

The sound of fighting was getting quieter, but the sand never left Sakura. She was greatfull for that. She curled up into a ball and hid her face in her arms, arms that were now covered in her own blood. Everything turned quiet, nothing could be heard through the sand anymore. She couldn't tell if the fighting was over or not. She still didn't move from her ball.

Images flashed before her eyes. A man standing over her with a knife held to her throat. His rough voice slurring the words together. The ripping of her clothes. The pain she felt as she screamed. How he laughed as he slammed in her. The warm trickle of blood as he cut her leg open. It would never end, never. The words of threat that he spoke to her as he finished, as he zipped his pants. He left her there, left her to cry alone.

The sand started moving, Sakura looked up with blurry eyes. A hand reached down to grab her, she screamed and backed away. The sand was completely gone, Gaara stood before her, still reaching out to her. Sakura was still gasping for air. She looked around, they were in the woods, away from where they had been, away from the blood. Kakashi and Naruto were standing away from them, against a tree. Gaara reached for her again. Sakura didn't move as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. He carefully picked her up and carried her over to Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto looked sad and worried. Kakashi had the same look, but there was something more, understanding? Or maybe it was just more worry... She couldn't tell, she only gave them a quick glance. Gaara set her down against the tree and slowly reached for one of her arms, his eyes never leaving hers. Sakura flinched when he touched her, but did not pull away. Gaara's eyes moved to look down at her raw arms. He took a bottle of water that Kakashi handed him and poured the water over the scrapes. Sakura hissed in pain, and jerked her arm back. Gaara let it go, not wanting to upset her farther.

Sakura looked down at what she had done to herself. A green glow flowed over her arms, healing everything. Once both of her arms were healed, she checked the rest of her body, she was fine. She looked up at Kakashi and Naruto, they both had some wounds. She tried standing, but Gaara held her down, pushing lightly on her shoulder.

"I need t-to heal them." Sakura whispered, looking at Gaara. He looked hesitent as he let her get up, helping her so she didn't fall. Sakura walked over to Kakashi.

"I'm fine, Sakura. You need to rest." He said in a low voice.

"Shut up and move your jacket." She whispered back. Kakashi sighed and pulled his jacket to the side so that Sakura could heal a stab wound that he got to the shoulder. It was heald in seconds. She moved on to Naruto and heald a gash to his arm and a slice to his face.

"Thanks, Sakura." He whispered with a half smile.

Sakura tried to smile back, but knew it didn't come out right, his smile vanished. She slowly turned to Gaara. He had blood on his shirt, she held back the urge to throw-up. She slowly walked over to him and waited for him to take off his shirt. He had nothing wrong with him. His body was unscratched. Then it hit her, it wasn't his blood that was on the shirt. The sand wouldn't have aloud him to get hurt. She swallowed against the stuff rising in her throat.

"I need to clean up." She whispered.

"There's a river just through those trees." Kakashi whispered, pointing to the right. "We're going to set up camp for the night, just yell if you need us." Sakura nodded and walked away, grabbing her bag as she went. A bag that had no blood, but was sure got sprayed durring the fight. She was greatful to who ever cleaned it off.

As soon as she got to the water, she stripped and jumped in. The water was ice-cold, but it felt good. It shocked everything away from her head, made her forget. She stayed under the water as long as she could, going up for a quick breath before diving under again. She let the current push against her, but didn't let it move her down stream. She stayed where she was, wiping away all of the extra blood that was dried to her face and neck. She came up again, one quick breath, but something caught her eye. She stayed with her head half in the water, only her eyes above. A beautiful waterfall stood at the head of the stream. It sparckled in the sun, glittering everywhere.

Sakura breifly wondered why they were stopping so early in the morning. Why they were making camp before noon. She glanced at the sky, the sun was bearly over head. She shrugged it off, it didn't matter. As long as there wasn't anymore blood, everything would be ok. Sakura stared at the waterfall until the sun had passed over head, and was closer to the other herizon. The guys might want to clean off. It was the reason she used to get out of the water and get dressed. She put on a long sleeve shirt, not wanting to see the small scars that the fast healing had left. She put her black pants back on, after making sure there wasn't any blood on them. When Sakura got back, they were all sitting around, not really paying attention. There was a tent set up to one corner, and a fire started in the middle of the small clearing.

They all looked up as Sakura entered, looking at her with careful eyes.

Sakura set her bag down near the tent and walked over and sat far away from any of them, but close to the fire, not wanting to look like she was staying away from them on perpose.

"You guys can go wash up." She whispered, eyes on the fire. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine, Sakura." Kakashi said with his eye crinkling smile. "I think I am going to go wash." He stood and grabbed his bag.

"Be back in a bit!" Naruto called as he ran ahead of Kakashi with his bag.

Gaara didn't move. He was laying on his back looking up at the sky. He had only glanced at her when she got back. The other had stared. She was glad that he didn't seem like he was intrested, but as soon as the others were gone, he sat up and stared at her. Sakura looked down at her hands. She heard him get up and walk towards her, but she didn't look up. He sat next to her, she still didn't look up.

"Sakura, what happened back there?" His voice was soft and gentle, but demanding in a way. "You were the first to jump in to the battle... What happened?"

Sakura slowly looked up into his eyes. "It was the blood." She whispered, feeling the tear prickle her eyes as the images came back. "It... reminded me... of something that happened." She looked down as the first tear left her eye. "I'm sorry I over reacted. I shouldn't have done that, you had enough to do without having to protect me."

"Sakura..." She looked up at him, his face was blank, but... was it anger behind his eyes? "What happened? What did you remember?" His voice was low, but strained.

"..." Sakura just stared at him. She couldn't get the words to leave her mouth. She felt that she could trust him, if anyone, but she couldn't let them leave. She didn't want anyone to know what happened. It would make her feel worse. Everyone would hate her. Think of her as lower then dirt. Think she was a disgusting slut.

"Sakura, you can tell me." Gaara whispered, reaching up his hand to wipe away the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"I-I can't." Sakura whispered, looking away again. Gaara caught her chin and pulled her face so she had to look at him. "Gaara, please. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because... Because, I can't!" She whispered and pushed him away, standing and moving across the small clearing. She stood with her back to him, not wanting him to see her weak anymore. She took a few deep breaths and composed herself, hiding everything away.

"Oi! Sakura, Gaara!" Naruto came running into the clearing with just pants on, his bag slung over his shoulder. He was carrying two large fish, very large. Kakashi walked in behind him, holding two more of the large fish. "We caught dinner!" Naruto smiled his large grin. Sakura took another deep breath and turned to face them all.

"I'll cook it." She gave them a small smile, this time it was some what convinsing, to Kakashi and Naruto at least. She could tell from Gaara's look that she knew he didn't believe it.


	12. I don't know what to do

**Okay, guys! Here's my next chapter for "It's called life!" Sorry it took me so long to write it, I've been having problems with my computer and I just got back from a trip I went on for a little while. The next chapter might take me awhile to write, but I'll get it up as soon as I can! Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!! Thanks!**

**RECAP**

_"Because... Because, I can't!" She whispered and pushed him away, standing and moving across the small clearing. She stood with her back to him, not wanting him to see her weak anymore. She took a few deep breaths and composed herself, hiding everything away. _

_"Oi! Sakura, Gaara!" Naruto came running into the clearing with just pants on, his bag slung over his shoulder. He was carrying two large fish, very large. Kakashi walked in behind him, holding two more of the large fish. "We caught dinner!" Naruto smiled his large grin. Sakura took another deep breath and turned to face them all. _

_"I'll cook it." She gave them a small smile, this time it was some what convincing, to Kakashi and Naruto at least. She could tell from Gaara's look that she knew he didn't believe it._

It was hard to sleep that night. Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering at the strange men in her dreams. Blood was everywhere. She tried to hold herself up by leaning on a wall, but the blood covered the wall. He was there. He was chasing her. He was laughing that terrible laugh...

Sakura gasped and sat up quickly. It was still dark out, the stars still hung on the sky. The fire was but hot coals, casting little light over the shaking girl. Sakura took deep ragged breaths, trying to calm herself. She could feel the sweat dripping down her neck. The dream was always there, every time she shut her eyes, it never failed her. There was only that one night, the night she fell asleep on the roof with Gaara. It was the only night that she had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

Sakura stared into the small flames that flickered out of the glowing coals. A few branches were lying next to the fire, Sakura reached for them and tossed them on to the hot coals. The flames licked at the new wood, quickly consuming them. It sent new light across the small clearing. There was two lumps under blankets on the other side, Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura took another quick look around. No Gaara. Fear gripped at her heart and she quickly got to her feet, spinning in a circle to find her team mate. She had to make sure he was safe. But he was nowhere to be found. Sakura spun in a circle again.

"Gaara?!" She whispered, trying to see into the shadows. A light thud from behind her made her spin to see Gaara standing very, very close. She gasped and instantly put her arms up to push him away, taking a breath to scream. Gaara's hand covered her mouth and spun her so her back was pressed tightly against his chest.

"No need to wake the others, Sakura. Let's go talk in the woods, nod if you agree." He whispered in her ear. Sakura whimpered. "It's just me." He said more softly. She finally relaxed and nodded. He removed his hand and took her hand in his, pulling her away from the fire. Sakura followed Gaara blindly, her eyes not yet adjusted to the dark.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, but knew that Gaara would be able to hear her.

"Sh." Was all he said. She tightened her hand around his and pulled myself a little closer because it was so dark.

They came out to the river, the moon light shining down making everything look like the water its self. Sakura looked over at Gaara when they stopped, his face was blank, but had the patterns of the water flashing over him. His eyes reflected the waters surface. Sakura looked back down at the water and slowly walked over to it, bending down to dip my fingers in the cool water.

"I don't understand..." Sakura whispered, stroking the water. "I don't understand why I freaked out like that. I've seen blood before, but thats never happened."

Gaara didn't say anything, just stood there watching her. Sakura could feel his eyes on her as she walked over to the rocks that were coming out of the water closer to the waterfall. She carefully stepped onto a dry one and sat down. Her green eyes never left the waters light blue color. It looked like diamonds were at the bottom of the river.

"I used to like blood, the color of it, the way it ran down my arm." Sakura whispered as she stared into the crystal water. "I don't know what happened. I was so used to seeing it, to feeling the pain." Her voice drifted off as small crystals of her own slipped down her cheek. "Why did I freak out?" She whispered to herself. "Was it because of what happened a few..." She gasped and shot a glance at Gaara, he was still motionless. Sakura bit her lips and looked back down at the water, letting her fingers glide across the surface. She wiped away the salty tear that had made it to her lips.

Her heart beat was the only thing she could hear besides the waterfall. It's steady pattern was hypnotizing. Her breathing made her chest rise and fall evenly, on her hearts off beat. Music, everything made music. You only had to listen and you would find it. She smiled remembering her brothers words.

A dark chuckle, a bloody knife. The sounds and images kept repeating in her mind, never slowing. Falling down the stairs, a muffled scream. Her breathing was getting heavier and her heartbeat faster. A slice to the leg, a pain between her legs. Blood on the floor, a punch to the face. Screams, blood, knifes, pain, blood, blood, blood. Sakura was in the water. She tried to scream when arms grabbed her, but the water chocked her. Someone was grabbing her, trying to pull her. She tried to get loose, but they wouldn't let go, the blackness was back. She gasped for air, but only water came.

Gaara yanked Sakura from the water and laid her on the ground. She wasn't breathing. "Sakura?!" Gaara patted her cheek, she wouldn't open her eyes. He put his hands on her chest and started pumping. "Sakura, breathe!" He took hold of her jaw and opened her mouth blowing air into her lungs. He kept doing this, but she wouldn't breath. "Sakura? Breathe, Sakura!"

Sakura gasped and water came up her throat. She coughed, someone pushed her head to the side lifting one side of her body. The water burned her throat as she coughed it out, it hurt so bad. She reached out and grabbed the first thing she could to pull herself up. When she opened her eyes they met Gaara's. Her breaths were still gasps, water trickled down her face from her hair, mixing with her tears. Gaara was soaked, he was breathing hard to. She wrapped her arms around his chest and cried into his shoulder, she body shook with the sobs. She could feel him stiffen, but she didn't let go. After a few seconds, she felt Gaara wrap a arm around her and lift her off the ground he was carrying her.

"What happened?" Kakashi was standing when Gaara and Sakura entered the clearing, Sakura was asleep, she passed out on the way back. Gaara didn't say anything, he walked over to Sakura's sleeping bag and set her down on it. She was awake as soon as she was pulled away from him. She watched him with half lidded eyes.

Gaara's hands were gentle as they pulled off Sakura's jacket and tossed it to the side. He pulled his own around her shoulders and pushed her wet hair back from her face. Sakura just stared at him, her teeth were starting to chatter.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, his fingers grazed over her cheek, Sakura's eyes closed at his touch.

"Y-yeah." She finally whispered through the chattering. Gaara wrapped a blanket around her and stood up to put more wood on the fire. Kakashi and Naruto watched in silence. "Thanks." Sakura whispered as she moved closer to the heat.

Gaara sat next to Sakura and watched she she pulled the blanket closer to her wet body. The rest of the night went on like this, Gaara watched her, Naruto fell asleep and Kakashi sat in a tree reading his orange book. Sakura fell asleep and leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder, he never made any move to wake her up or move her, he just sat there watching her face.

When the morning came around Sakura changed out of her jeans and put on clean ones. Naruto was going on and on about how he wanted ramen and not more fish, Sakura smiled and handed him fish.

"But Sakura!" He complained.

"Naruto," Sakura put her hands on her hips and looked at him with her eyebrows raised in a challenging way. "If you can find Ramen in the _woods_, then I will cook it for you and make it the best you have ever had." Naruto ran off saying that he was going to hold her to that. Sakura let out a sigh and shook her head, she wanted to beat him, but she didn't have a reason to... yet.

"Let's move out." Kakashi waved his hand and started walking away, his bag on his back.

Sakura grabbed hers and the extra food that was left over. She shoved it in her bag and fell in step with Kakashi, Gaara was behind them. She was going to pretend like nothing happened, and hope they did the same. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, she was going to totally ignore everything, even if they did bring it up.

The road was quiet, they were the only ones on it. Birds flew over head, everything was peaceful. Sakura was finally happy, the quiet was nice. The way the only sound was their feet against the dirt, the birds songs... well, Naruto's voice ruined everything, but Sakura wasn't going to let him get to her. He'd die if she got to annoyed.

The rest of the mission went by like a breeze in the wind, they got back a day late because of the mishap that happened with the whole fighting thing. Sakura was a little nervous when they passed that area, but Kakashi and Gaara stayed glued to her sides, and she was thankful for that. She kept giving them smiles. Kyra was going ballistic when they got back. She was in Tsunade's office when they arrived, yelling at her. She turned right into tears when Sakura came in, blubbering something about how worried she was and how much she missed her little girl. Sakura calmed her mother down and told her to go home, they were going to go over their field trip with Tsunade and then she would be home. Kyra agreed and slowly walked home, Sakura was beginning to wonder where her little sisters were.

Kakashi told Tsunade about the fight, Sakura was starting to shake from just remembering. She excused herself from the meeting and left. She didn't need to relive it, it was bad enough that the dreams were still there. Gaara was by her side by the time she reached the road, he appeared in a cloud of sand. Sakura smiled at him softly but kept her pace, he matched it perfectly. Gaara walked her home, even though he could have just said he was going home, she knew he was worried that she would get lost. It was written in his eyes.

Sakura said him good-night and went to her own apartment, Gaara could hear the twins screams of joy when seeing their elder sister.

Sakura went strait to her room to take a shower. The hot water ran over her pale body, Sakura watched as the dirt that was left on her skin spiraled down the drain. She slowly washed her hair, letting the strawberry smelling bubbles trickle down her back. She thought over everything that happened while she was away. How she freaked out two times, and how Gaara helped her during both of them. Gaara may seem like a brick of ice on the outside, but he was a really nice ad sweet person on the inside. The coldness was an act, much like her own. She knows why she acts that way... but, why does he? Sakura quickly shut off the water and jumped out, grabbing a towel on her way out of the bathroom. She went strait to her window and through it open, the towel tightly tucked around her naked body.

"Gaara?!" She called up. "Gaara! I know you're up there!" There was a movement, she stepped back just as he swung in her window and landed on her floor with the smallest sound possible. He stared straight into her eyes, his never moved from hers.

"What?" He finally whispered. They had stood there, staring at the other for a few minutes. Neither moved.

"Why..." Sakura's arms raised from her sides, only to fall back into place. "why do you help me?" She looked at the floor then turned around, tucking the towel tighter around herself. "I've done nothing to help you. Yet, you've helped me more then once, and without even being asked. I don't get it." She turned to face him, her eyes helpless. "Why?"

Gaara walked closer to her, not a foot from her. "Because..." His hand brushed the dripping pink locks from her face as he looked down into her deep emerald eyes. "because, I feel helpless around you. Like, if anything ever happened, I would kill myself." He sighed and dropped his hand from her face. "I've never felt like this before, I've never had these feelings. I don't know what to do, other then keep you safe."

"We've only known each other for a little while." Sakura whispered, closing her eyes.

"I've felt this way from the first time I've seen you." Gaara whispered back, running the back of his hand across her cheek. "That day you moved here, I passed you in the hall. I didn't know what that feeling was at first. It scared me. I asked Temari about it, then she explained what it was, but what she told me was different, it seemed weak compared to what I was feeling. To what I still am..." His voice drifted off as his face started getting closer and closer to Sakura's.

"Gaara..." Sakura whispered, her hands moving to run up his chest as she lowered her head away from his. "I-I... She sighed and took a step back from him, he moved with her.

"What, Sakura?" He whispered, bringing her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but a bang at the door made her jump and spin towards the sorce, Gaara just stared at the top of her head with a disappointed expression. "Sakura?! Mom wants you!" One of the twins called through the wooden door.

"O-okay!" Sakura called back, turning to Gaara once more. "You should leave." She whispered, not quiet meeting his eyes as she walked past him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

– – –

The next few days were a little awkward between Sakura and Gaara. She knew Gaara liked her, but she wasn't totally sure that her feelings for him were the same, she's been hurt so much in the past that she doesn't want him to feel that pain if she leads him on. She tried to stay away from him as much as she could without hurting him, she could see some of the pain in her eyes when she walked away from him.

Practise with the team was confusing. Kakashi-sensei was mostly working on Naruto, because he didn't have full controle over himself yet. So, Sakura was stuck with Gaara. He would toss his sand at her, it was to easy, he was trying to protect her. Her dodged every single one of his attacks with ease, even after she called for him to make it harder, he didn't.

Sakura got fed up with it after the third day. It was Wednesday. She stopped moving just as a sand spike shot out of the ground, it never hit her. He wasn't even trying. She stood in one spot staring at Gaara, then, she turned her back on him walking away. She's had enough of it, enough of him treating her like she was weak. She's anything but weak. She wanted to prove that to him, but how?

"Sakura!" Sakura didn't stop when Naruto called after her, she just kept walking over to where Kakashi-sensei was sitting in the shade by a tree.

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked without even looking up at her. His nose was stuck in that stupid orange book of his, and it pissed Sakura off even more.

"Sense none of you are able to fight right today, I'm going to go see if Tsunade-sama is available." Without waiting for an answer, she turned and left, grabbing her bag on her way out of the training field. Kakashi watched her stalk off with his one eye, head never looking up from the book until she was gone in the trees. Then, he turned to look at Gaara, who was still looking at the spot where she disappeared into the trees.

"Naruto, take a break. Gaara, come here." Kakashi waved his hand to the redhead, signaling him over. Gaara sighed and walked over, jumping in the tree and laying on his back.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I've been watching you and Sakura lately. What's wrong with the two of you?" Kakashi asked, looking back at his book, but not really reading. He was carefully observing the redhead that was above him, the way he stiffened at the subject, and the way his light gaze turned to a glare. "What ever it is, it's eating the both of you. Sakura's been more temper mental around you, always getting angry quick when you are fighting together. And you, you've been watching her closer then you used to. Watching her every step, making sure you don't accidentally hurt her..." Kakashi trailed off and watched the boy closely.

"What about it?" Gaara hissed, looking down at the lazy porn reading ninja under him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Kakashi stood and put his book away, stretching his arms over his head with a loud popping sound. "Just, don't go easy on her because you're worried about her safety, she's a tuf girl and can take care of herself." With that said, Kakashi called Naruto over and they started.

Gaara stared at his sensei for a moment longer, then jumped down from the tree, running in the direction that Sakura was headed.


	13. Thank you

"More."

"Hai."

"More!"

"Hai!" Sakura yelled, putting more power and speed into her attacks against Tsunade. Tsunade dodged all of them, pushing Sakura away with her powerful hands.

"More Sakura! Put your whole mind and body into it!" Tsunade said, her voice harsh and loud. She swiped on of Sakura's hands away, jabbing her in the stomach, sending her backwards and to the ground. Sakura had her arm wrapped around her middle, breathing hard as she stared up at her master. "Sakura, get up." Tsunade said slowly, her voice more harsh then ever. "You will never do anything right if you don't try-" She was sent backwards into a large bolder, Sakura standing with her arm lowering where Tsunade had just been standing.

"I'm not weak, if that's what you're trying to say." Sakura growled, wiping the small trickle of blood from her lips. Tsunade stood back up with her hand over her ribs, a light green light flowing from her hand. Tsunade was breathing hard, but Sakura's was harder, she collapsed to the ground, falling on her side.

Tsunade sighed and walked over to the girl, pushing her over with her foot, Sakura was out. "Why don't you take her to the nurse?" Tsunade said, not looking up from the pink haired girl that was laying on the ground. "She needs rest." Gaara came out of the woods, his eyes never leaving Sakura's dead like form on the ground. Tsunade straightened her green jacket and started walking off, leaving Gaara to tend to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes started moving when Gaara was carrying her back to the school. She stared at his face for a few long moments before she realized who he was, and what he was doing. Then, she started struggling, trying to get away from him. Gaara was alarmed to say the least, he quickly set her down, keeping a tight grip on her arm. He had thought she was out cold, and would be for awhile.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed, trying to rip her arm from his grasp.

"Taking you to the nurse." Gaara calmly replied, his hand tightening around her upper arm. "You need rest."

"No! Where's Tsunade-sama?" Sakura looked around, it was only them. "Let go of me!" She screamed, starting to hit him in the chest, all of her power was drained, she was starting to feel weaker and weaker, her hits coming out softer then one would pet a cat. "Let... go..." She said, her legs giving out. Gaara caught her just before she hit the ground, holding her close to his chest. "Why... do you help me?" She whispered, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"'Cause you need it." He whispered back, smirking at her expression.

"No... no I don't."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." He said, bringing his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes shot open, then slowly closed, kissing him back. Her arms tiredly wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up and started walking. She broke the kiss for air and leaned her head on his shoulder with a small contented sigh.

– – –

Sakura woke back up when Gaara set her down on the cot in the nurses office. Once she was done, she sat back up and rubbed her head, looking up at Gaara who was standing against the wall a little ways off. The nurse came in and started fussing over Sakura's minor cuts and scrapes, putting white bandages all over her face and arms. Once the nurse was done, she said that they could both go home for the day. There was only 5-10 minutes left in the school day.

Sakura walked beside Gaara the whole way back, rubbing her arm as she stared at the pavement, mind miles away. She swayed a few times, but Gaara just grabbed her arm and held her straight. Gaara helped her up the stairs and into her apartment, no one was home yet. Sakura wobbly walked over to her couch and flopped down with a groan. Gaara walked over and helped her, flipping her over so that she could breathe and putting a pillow under her head. Sakura stared at him the whole time, her face blank. Gaara grabbed the afghan off from the back of the couch and spread it out over her body, tucking it in under her.

Sakura's eyes started closing, but never left him. Gaara bent down and brushed some hair from her face, looking deep into her eyes. "Sakura... I'm sorry that I made you mad earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was trying to protect you from getting hurt." He whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Go to sleep." He started standing back up to walk over to his own place, but stopped when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Can you stay?" Sakura asked in a whisper. "I don't want to be alone."

Gaara nodded and sat down on the floor next to her head, leaning his back against the couch. He could hear Sakura shift behind him, so with a small sigh, he let his head fall back and looked at her. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling into the top of his head.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking a deep breath, falling asleep as she let it out.

– –

"I hate math." Naruto whined, trying to glance at Sakura's test. She quickly covered her answers with her arm and stuck her tongue out at the blond, going back to her test. A soft tickle started climbing up her leg, she tried wiping it away, but it wouldn't leave. She finally looked down to see a small trickle of sand climbing up her leg. She held her hand out to it, glancing to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. Gaara was sitting in the back of the room, she in the middle. The sand formed the number "4", then turned into a math problem done out. It was the one Sakura had been struggling on for the last three-four minutes. She gave him a quick glance, sending him a smile. She quickly copied down the answer and clasped her hand shut, just before Gai-sensei stopped beside her desk.

"Why, youthful Sakura, you wouldn't happen to be cheating, now you you? That would be very un-youthful!"

"No, Gai-sensei."

"Then what is in your hand, my youthful student?" He asked, pointing to her hand.

Sakura opened her fist, the sand was gone. She looked up at Gai-sensei with a confused innocent look. "What do you mean? I have nothing in my hand."

"Hmm... I must eat carrots!" He suddenly yelled, a bag of carrots coming out of no where. "My youthfulness is draining from my eyes! I swear I saw my youthful student copying something from her hand! Oh, my youthful eyes..." He continued to sob as he munched on the orange sticks, walking back to his desk. Sakura glanced at Gaara with a small amused smile, the sand was back in her hand, just sitting there. She smiled at him and went back to her test.

By the time it was lunch, Sakura was looking forward to laughing about what happened in math class. Sakura and Gaara have gotten a little closer since the incident, but he tried to act like nothing new was happening, so male of him. Sakura grabbed her lunch and went outside, looking for a little someone with bright red hair who was probably sitting with a blond idiot and a shy paled eyed girl. It wasn't hard to spot the trio. They were sitting under a big willow tree.

"Hey!" Sakura said, smiling as she took a seat next to Hinata, in front of the two boys. Hinata was slowly munching on some rice that had a few pieces of meat in it, Naruto was swallowing an apple whole, while Sakura and Gaara just stared at him like he had five heads. How he could just swallow down food scared Sakura a little, her head tipped to the side as she stared at him. Hes almost as bad as that Choji kid.

"S-Sakura," I slowly looked away from Naruto to look at Hinata, trying to fix my disgusted expression. She giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand. "me and a f-few girl are g-g-going shopping later. W-would you like t-to come?"

"Ah," Sakura looked down at her unopened soda and thought about what she was doing a little later. Training with Tsunade, going home and watching a few movies eating junk food, then getting on computer until she passes out. "Sorry, I can't tonight, I'm booked." She gave Hinata a small smile.

"M-maybe another t-time then." Hinata gave Sakura a smile and continued eating her lunch, stealing a few glances at Naruto here and there.

Sakura popped open her soda and took a sip, taking a small bite of her sandwich as she leaned back on one hand, looking up at the sky. A few clouds lingered over head, but it was mostly a bright blue, other then the willow branches that hung down at them. A soft breeze blew, sending the branches in a wave like movement, also casting her hair in her face. Sakura pulled it all into a high pony tail with a sigh.

"T-to long?" Hinata giggled. She had recently trimmed her hair so that it was just below her shoulders. Sakura nodded, with a small smile.

"I was thinking about cutting it, but, I don't know." She lay back on the ground and stared up at the sky with a big yawn.

"Have you been sleeping okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled by the food that he had shoved in his mouth.

"No, not really." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I've been having odd dreams for the last few nights."

"W-what are t-they about?" Hinata asked softly.

Sakura stayed silent. Naruto and Gaara caught on quickly, and Naruto started talking about something else. A few flashes of the ones she killed ran across Sakura's eyes, making them open.

– – –

"Gaara?" Sakura climbed up onto the roof and looked around, spotting the red head not to far off staring at her. Sakura gave a small smile and started crawling towards him, fearing that she might slip if she stood. When she reached him, she smiled and sat back with her hands behind her to hold her up. "A little chilly, huh?" She whispered as a small wind blew.

"Hn." He turned away from her to look up at the starless sky. The clouds were clinging to the deep blue, making only the moon partly visible. "The exams are coming up soon."

"Hn." Sakura gave a small nod. Tsunade had told her about the exams. Each team of three had to complete three major tasks in order to get to the final round, where they would battle head to head with anyone who made it through, team mate, stranger, cousin, brother or sister, they would fight until the other is no longer able to fight. Sounded interesting. "Kaka-sensei said that we are going to start training harder then ever so that we are ready for them. Tsunade is already making me do more and more stuff."

"Kakashi-sensei has been going hard on me and Naruto for weeks. He hasn't started on you yet because you have to deal with Tsunade-sama."

"Mm." She knew that. And was partly grateful, but the other part of her hated being treated differently then the boys. She was just as good as them, except when it came to the whole "kill or be killed" thing. She wasn't to good with the killing just yet. Sakura yawned and lay back on the roof, staring up at the cloudy sky. Her hands found part of his jacket and started playing with the end of it, twisting and turning it between her fingers.

"Sakura..." She slowly sat up and turned to look at the redhead, he was closer then she thought. One of his arms reached behind her and slid her closer to him, his hand on the small of her back. She gave a little gasp when their noses brushed. "I..." He started, seeming lost for words.

"Gaara, just shut up." Sakura whispered with a smirk and leaned closer, kissing him gently on the lips. He smirked and kissed her harder, pulling her into his lap. Sakura's hands found his hair as she pushed her body up against his, making him have to put one hand behind himself to keep from falling backwards. Sakura giggled into his mouth and pulled back a little, her hands tracing over his jaw line. "Do you think I'll be ready?"

"For the exams?" Gaara whispered back, getting a nod from her. "I think you've been ready." He kissed her again, then let her climb off her lap. "You should go to sleep."

"I can't..." She said, looking away from him. "Their faces wont leave my head."

Sakura turned to watch him as he stood, holding his hand out to her. Sakura's brow furrowed as she put her and in his, letting him pull her to her feet. "Hold on." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sakura gasped when sand engulfed the both of them, they reappeared in her bedroom. Sand snaked over towards the door and pushed it closed. "Go to sleep." Gaara pulled her towards the bed and made her lay down, pulling the blanket over her.

"Can you stay?" She whispered before he cold teleport from her room. "Please?" She reached her arm out for him, pulling him down next to her when he put his hand in hers. Sakura scooted closer to his body and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you..." Sakura whispered, already asleep.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, staring at her face as she slept.


	14. You're it!

**Hey peoples!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to post!! I actually JUST finished this chapter in school today, I know I know, bad me!! but, hey, I got it done, didn't I?? I wasn't able to post it there... cause the school BLOCKED fanfic!! those little crappers.. lol well, I let you read the story now!!!**

"Sakura, focus!" Tsunade said, disappearing once again.

Sakura's whole body was glowing with the blue chakra, her hands at her sides, eyes closed, and head down. Her mind was reeling, trying to pinpoint Tsunade's location, only to be distracted once again by the students from the other schools that were whispering as they watched her train with the principle. Sakura let out a yelp as Tsunade landed a hit to her gut, sending her backwards into a pillow of sand. Sakura sent Gaara a "thank you" smile as she stood once again, blocking the on going blows from her sensei. She dodged most of them, but had to use her arms to block a few.

Sakura sunk down low to the ground, and brought her foot up with a small sound of effort, she powered her kick with chakra and let it hit Tsuande. Unfortunately, Tsuande put her arms up in time to block the hit that would have hit her in the face. Her arms were all cut up from the razor edge that Sakura gave to her chakra, blood was trickling down her skin. Tsunade let out a small sigh as her arms started glowing a green color, her cuts fading.

"That's enough for today, go get some rest and be ready for tomorrows exams." Sakura gave her sensei a small bow but hurried to run away before the women changed her mind, it's happened for the last few days. She said that Sakura could go, but then changed her mind.

It was the day before the exams, and Sakura had just got done her training for the day, with Kakashi and the boys during school, then Tsunade as soon as classes let out. Three of the four other schools that were like this one was already here, waiting for tomorrows exams. Everyone was on edge, and a lot of fights between the different schools have already started. Gaara had been in more then half of them, one or two just to defend her.

She hated that he was fighting for her, but thought it was sweet at the same time, even though he did it when others called him and Naruto monsters too. She really couldn't tell him not to then, he had a good reason.

Gaara met Sakura in the woods, she quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly, sighing with relief that the day was almost over. Things had been really hectic for obvious reasons.

"You've been in another fight..." Sakura's voice was disappointed as she stared at the long cut that ran across his cheek, and the small blood stain that was on his shoulder. "Take off your shirt." She sighed, backing away from him. Gaara obeyed and removed the clothing, showing her more cuts then the shirt had let on. She sighed and pointed to the ground. Gaara sat down and let Sakura climb in his lap as her hands glowed green, pressing them to his wounds. "What was it over this time?" She asked in a small voice, not meeting his eyes.

Gaara didn't answer at first, she already knew it involved her. With a small sigh, Gaara looked away as he spoke. "They were saying you are weak... and easy." He said that last part in a small growl. "They started talking about how many ways they could-" He stopped mid sentence and glanced at her face. Sakura tried to keep her face blank, but she knew he could see the pain in her eyes. She was no where as good at hiding things as he is.

"I told you, don't get in fights over me. It's pointless." She said in a whisper. Her hands moved to a small gash that was over his albs. "I really wish you wouldn't."

"No one," His hand lifted Sakura's chin so that she was forced to look at him. "talks about what's mine like that, or at all."

'Yours?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, hoping to distract him from the topic. It worked. His cheeks caught the slightest tint of pink, making Sakura smirk. "I agree." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him. He was unresponsive for a few seconds, then kissed her back. When they pulled away for air, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, holding him to her tightly. "The exams are tomorrow." She whispered, closing her eyes and in hailing his sweet sent.

"Hn." Gaara's arms wrapped around her back, holding her to him as he fell backwards and laid down on the ground. Sakura stretched out on top of him with a sigh.

"SAKURA! GAARA!!" A loud yell came from somewhere in the woods. Both of the teenagers sighed and Sakura rolled off of Gaara, but neither got up off the ground. Naruto came into the small clearing, pulling a blushing Hinata along with her.

"Hey." Sakura lifted her hand up in the air and gave them a weak wave, then let her hand fall back to the ground with a thud. Her hand landed on Gaara's maroon jacket. She let her fingers twirl around in the fabric, it was smooth and light, a lot lighter then it looked.

"S-Sakura," Hinata knelt down next to her pink haired friend. "will y-you come with m-m-me and TenTen to the m-mall? W-we want to s-shop for th-the exams."

"Sure. I guess that'd be okay. When are we leaving?" Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

"A-as soon as y-you want to." She whispered, smiling softly. "TenTen s-said when ever you w-want to g-go."

Sakura nodded, giving Gaara a quick glance. He was still lying on the ground, arms behind his head. She rolled my her eyes and leaned over, flicking him in the nose. His eyes snapped open as he shot up, glaring at me. Sakura smirked and jumped up, grabbing Hinata's hand as they ran away. "COME ON!!" She screamed, letting go of her hand as they sprinted between the different trees. Sakura could hear Gaara's steps getting closer, and the sand started shifting around her. She squealed and jumped over as a large hand made of sand reached for her, Hinata was laughing as she sprinted ahead, Naruto close behind her.

Sakura jumped again, but this time sand came from under her and to her right, catching her within its grip. She squealed and squirmed, laughing as Gaara walked calmly over to her. She was still laughing when Gaara flicked her in the forehead, dropping her to the ground as he took off running.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!" She screamed, chasing after him with a big smile.

– –

"Oi! Gaara!" Kiba waved to the red head who had just come sprinting out of the forest. Naruto and Hinata were standing by TenTen's car, talking quietly. TenTen was sitting in her car with Neji, they were listening to a new CD that he had bought the other day.

"What?" Gaara came to a stop, breathing a little heavily, in front of the dog boy.

"GAARA!!!" A scream came, then the red head was tackled to the ground, all Kiba saw was a flash of pink. "HA HA!" Sakura flicked him back and tried to get up to run again, but Gaara rolled, holding onto her hips as he did so, bringing her beneath him.

Gaara smirked and brought one of his hands up, flicking her forehead. She gasped and started wiggling under him, trying to get him off. Gaara grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. "Can't get me back, can you?" He smirked, pushing her body down closer to the ground, putting almost his full weight down on her. Sakura gasped, her face blushing a bright scarlet color.

"Ahem."

Gaara's smirk fell instantly, his face going blank as he turned to look over at the cars, where all of their friends were snickering. He looked back at Sakura, who was staring wide eyed at him, her blush growing in fever.

"What are you doing Gaara?" Naruto laughed, holding his sides when Gaara's face turned pink, for the first time in history. He, very quickly got off of the pink haired girl, and dusted off his shirt, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Good one!" TenTen laughed, putting her head down on the roof of her car, trying to take air in.

"Let's just go..." Sakura mumbled, getting in TenTen's car, her face still red. The girls all climbed into TenTen's car and they waved to the guys as they left.

"So..." Kiba scratched his head. "what are we going to do?" All of the others shrugged.

"I got a new game for X-box." Naruto shrugged.

"Let's go." Gaara started walking in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

– –

"I don't want the skirt... it looks to _girlie!_" Sakura shivered as she held up the short light tan garment. TenTen rolled her eyes, and Hinata just smiled softly.

"It looks cute, now try it on!" TenTen shoved Sakura into the changing room. She fixed her perfect buns while she and Hinata listened to Sakura struggling to get into the skirt, there was a thud and a loud curse. TenTen was starting to get worried.

"I'm not coming out!" Sakura called out

"Then we're coming in!" TenTen grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into the curtains.

Sakura stood looking at them with a sad face, pulling at the ends of her skirt. She had on a red vest that zipped up the front, light gray elbow covers, with a pair of long black boots that reached just below her knees. She had her long hair up in a ponytail.

"P-put this o-on under." Hinata held up a pair of black shorts, which Sakura snatched and quickly pulled on under the skirt.

"I like it!" TenTen announced, circling the pink haired girl. She leaned in close to Sakura's ear to whisper her next words, a small smirk coming to her lips. "I'm sure Gaara will go just _crazy_ over it too." Sakura's face turned a shade that resembled said mans hair.

"Shut up..." She mumbled, pushing them out of the changing room so that she could put back on her own clothes so that she could buy the ones she had on.

– –

By they time all of them were done shopping, it was late. Sakura had called up Kiba a few minutes ago, he told them that they were at Naruto's place. So, that's where they were headed. No one was ready to go home, it was only ten. When they got to Naruto's place, TenTen parked on the side of the road and they walked up, Kiba said the door was unlocked.

As Sakura entered her friends place, she noticed how much smaller it was then hers, only having one room, then a little indent in the wall where the kitchen was. She was sure that the only other door in the room was a bathroom, but it can't be that big. She quickly spotted red hair and walked over to the couch, flicking Gaara's nose from behind him as she went. He jumped slightly, and glared at her when she sat next to him.

"You made me die." He growled, motioning to the TV with his head.

Sakura just shrugged with a smirk. "I bet you aren't that good anyway." He rose his eyebrow.

And the games begun!

–

"HA!! IN YOUR FACE!!" Sakura screamed, pointing at Gaara, then doing a little victory dance. She had beat him at every game Naruto owns, which is a lot. Gaara was currently glaring at his X-box controller.

With a sigh he stood, tossing the thing back on the couch. "I think your thing is broken, Naruto." He said, reaching for his jacket.

"No its not!" Naruto laughed. "You're just a sore loser!"

Sakura laughed the whole way out to TenTen's car with Gaara. They were going to walk back together, Kankuro had already left. Gaara agreed to help her with her bags, but hadn't realized just how much she had. So, now we find the two walking down the street, Sakura having two bags, one in each hand, and Gaara struggling to keep the rest of her fifty bags off the ground. He finally gave up and used his sand to carry them, already deeming it safe. No one was around to see it.

"Thanks for helping me." Sakura whispered, setting the last bag down inside of the door to her apartment. "I'd invite you in, but mom and the twins are sleeping."

"It's fine." He whispered just as quietly. "Get some rest."

"I will." Sakura smiled and got up on her tippy toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Sorry for beating you at everything." She whispered, a smile in her voice. Gaara grunted and pulled her a little closer, kissing her harder. Sakura giggled against his lips, but pushed him away. "Goodnight." Gaara watched as she disappeared behind the door, still not leaving after it was shut and locked.

"GAARA GOTS A GIRLFRIEND! GAARA GOTS A GIRLFRIEND!" Came Kankuro's voice from across the hall in his own apartment. Gaara growled, turning towards the door with a death glare. He heard the yelp Kankuro made, but before his older brother could run, Gaara already had his legs trapped in sand.

**review please!! and yes, I already have the next chapter started, and yes, i know where I'm going with it, so maybe it wont take as long to post it!! **crosses fingers****


	15. Note that must not be skipped

Please do not skip this note, it is VERY important!!

**THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED TO ALL OF MY STORIES:**

I am sorry to inform you all, but my lap top has come down with a very serious virus. My computer was completely destroyed. I have sent it in, but I do not know when I will get it back, or if it is to badly damaged to fix. This virus has stolen my passwords to many of the websites I am on, along with much of my personal information. It has even stolen many of the pictures I had on my computer. It has messed up my desktop, and even made a little "thing" appear on my screen before completely crashing it. I do not know what that "thing" was called, but it was like a little critter. I am telling you all this because I do not want this virus to infect any one else's computer. Please, make sure you have up-to-date protection software. I would hate to hear of this virus infecting more people. Make sure you run maintenance checks on your computer regularly. Never save passwords to the websites you enter, because this virus will hack that website and get onto your friends list and infect those people, too, if given the chance. I, luckily, never save my passwords, so none of you have to fear that.

Please, buy or download up-to-date protection software.

I will be borrowing my friends computers from time to time to work on my stories that are in progress until I either buy a new computer or get my old one back. I am very sorry that this has happened. I ask only that you keep your personal information safe and that you get up-to-date protection software.

Keep your computer and information safe.

Sincerely,

AmyC103


End file.
